Destined Love
by Rein Kuro
Summary: AU! DarkSpiritS, PrimaryS, ProS, CowboyS, YusxFubxOC! Even in a world full of magic, there are still things that can't be explained. Why is it hard to believe people can talk to the elements? Can love triumph over all before it's even begun?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: I can't believe it! It's finally being published! *happy dance*

Die: ... Meh. It'll be nice to get it off my computer desktop though... I'd like to be able to SEE Chazz again on there.

Chazz: Wait, you have a picture of me on your desktop?

Die: Um... No comment.

Sakura: I'm surprised you don't have a pic of Aster on your desktop...

Jaden: Yeah, you always go gaga for him!

Die: ... That's because there aren't any good pictures of him that I like... that are appropriate if my mother saw it... She doesn't know I'm a yaoi fangirl.

Sakura: Well, if that's that, onto the story!

Die: Wait, we still need someone to do the disclaimer!

Sakura: ... *turns to readers and lawyers* We own nothing that involves Yu-Gi-Oh and it's franchise. The only thing we own is the OCs and the idea for this story!

Jesse: Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Prologue, Part One<p>

A light breeze blew as the morning sun shined. The sound of hooves on the old forest road were heard over the merry chirping of the woodland birds. Over the horizon came the sight of men, armed and hard-eyed, marching in perfect formation with a small caravan of covered wagons taking up the rear. Leading this party was a man in black armor, the spikes and the helmet design giving him a sinister look while the crimson red cloak flowing behind him harkened back to high stature. One of the soldiers, spiky black tresses adorning his head, rode his gray stead next to the noble's midnight stallion.

"Haou-sama," the soldier stated, his steel gray eyes serious, "in no ways do I mean disrespect, but is it wise to have _just_ left that patrol? The reports-"

"I know very well what the reports said, Manjoume-san," the lord named Haou spoke. "Ryo and his squad can handle the raiders. It's been _long_ overdue to visit home. And I could use Judai-chan's hugs…"

Manjoume blushed, the hard seriousness melting away at the thought of the three-year-old cutie. Haou allowed a small smile to grace his face and golden eyes. Any thought of the small brunet could bring a smile to anyone who knew him. "I hope he's not giving Edo any trouble," the soldier murmured, reaching up to play with a little beaded trifle around his neck before he realized what he was doing and dropped his hand. "I mean, Judai-sama _can _be quite the handful when he gets it in his mind that he wants to be difficult."

Haou chuckled, remembering the fit little Judai had thrown when he'd learned both his older brother _and _his favorite playmate were leaving him behind. He'd terrorized the guards and thrown his dinner at everyone who had tried to enter his room until Manjoume had promised to come back as soon as he could and that he would take Judai's favorite stuffed animal, a fluffy white dog he'd named 'Lightning', to keep him safe while he was gone. He opened his mouth to reply, but then another of the soldiers, also with black spiky hair under a foreign hat keeping it tame and bandages over his right eye, brought his own chestnut mare close to Haou's stallion.

"Haou-sama, do you here that? Most of the sensitive-eared men have been getting uneasy about a sound for half an hour," the foreign-accented man asked his master. In fact, Haou _had_ been hearing something disturbing close to the hysterical crying of a small child. The sound was coming from the left side of the woods, its faintness due to distance.

Haou hummed in thought for a moment, debating the pros and cons of pausing his mission for a little while, then said, "Then go and investigate, Jim. Take Manjoume and some of the men with better hearing with you just in case. The humans have been getting desperate in their self-declared 'war'." Jim, turquoise eye blazing, directed a bristling Manjoume and some of the squad members towards the source of the disturbing sound.

Minutes past before one of the men Jim and Manjoume took came running back panting, fear and panic in his eyes. He cried, "Medic! We need the Medic! Sho! Alicia! We need medical attention!"

Haou grabbed the man's shoulders, forcing him to stop his wild shouting. With a rough shake, Haou commanded, "Ichigo, what happened? Did you get attacked?"

"No, far worse! We found two children, one the same age as Judai and crying hysterically… the other- so much blood- so many lashes!" Ichigo yelled, his pupils dilated with panic.

Haou paled. _Two children? And one is-_

A small bluenet male and a taller woman with platinum hair came forward then on a pair of gentle bay mares, medical kits filled and ready to treat the injured. "Lead the way, man!" Haou ordered, following Ichigo at full speed, Sho and Alicia a breath behind them. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air, and with it an equal sense of a hidden power like nothing Haou has ever felt before in his long life. The sound of choked sobs and comforting 'shh'es could be heard as Ichigo lead them to a small clearing. What they saw was a shock.

There was a little blue-haired boy with big, emerald eyes clinging to the side of a larger boy who could have been his twin, the elder unconscious and surrounded by darkened dirt. The smaller child was smeared in crimson, some of the liquid even having dried on his chubby face, but it was clear that most of it came from the bigger one, who was covered in cuts everywhere, the deepness ranging from the shallow kind almost like a paper cut to deep wounds where the skin and muscle flapped openly to reveal yellow slabs of fat. The little boy was blubbering, refusing to let go of the injured bluenet until Jim, covering his nose with his hand, gently coaxed him from his companion's side to allow Manjoume to put pressure on the wounds.

"Sho! Get over here! His fever needs to be brought down! Alicia, he's bleeding too much, try to stop the flow!" Manjoume shouted, pressing his tunic into the back of the injured child, Jim close by doing his best to comfort the toddler who clung to his tunic desperately. Sho and Alicia wasted no time, sprinting to the young boy's side in hopes of saving his life.

Haou called the soldiers with them to him. "Search the area. If you find _anyone_ remotely suspicious, capture them and bring them to the squad for interrogation," Haou commanded, his men separating into teams of three to do as they had been commanded. "Is the child well enough to transfer back to the squad?" Haou asked.

"Maybe, Alicia?" Sho replied, turning his head to his love for a second opinion.

"He should be fine now, the wounds look worse then they are. Like someone _deliberately_ made them just to cause pain…" Alicia answered. Then to everyone's surprise, Haou walked over to the tortured bluenet, healed most of the uglier wounds with his power, then picked him up gently. The bluenet snuggled weakly into Haou's chest for comfort. Haou looked over to Jim to see the toddler in his arms asleep from crying so hard, his little head hidden in the crook of Jim's neck. Giving a silent command, Haou and his band began to walk back to the rest of the squad.

* * *

><p>The soldiers sent to scout came back empty-handed; they couldn't find who had abused the children into such a state. The rest of the squad weren't too happy with the news, especially Haou for some odd reason, but no one could do anything until the eldest of the two boys woke up, so Haou ordered the squad members and the caravan members to set up camp. Between setting up patrol schedules and supervising the camps set up, it was time for noon meal before Haou, tired beyond belief, found a chance to enter his private tent to rest for a bit.<p>

There he saw Manjoume acting as guard, Sho and Alicia caring for the young bluenet—making Haou feel jealous for some odd reason—and Jim making sure the toddler didn't choke on the food he was given to eat, which he did with a hunger rivaling that of a savage animal. The sight made Haou's anger towards the worthless excuse of a human being—for the boys were obviously humans—skyrocket to the heavens, and he had to repress a hate filled growl so he wouldn't scare the toddler and because Jim gave him a warning glare not to.

The older boy was still asleep on a bed of furs, Sho making sure he stayed that way with a herbal potion that filled the tent with a relaxing scent as Alicia directed a savory broth down the boy's throat so his body had something in it to begin healing properly. The boy was still in the clothes they found him and his brother in, the healers unsure of what kind of reaction they would get if they tried to change them.

The sound of rustlings from behind told Haou someone was entering his tent. Turning, he saw Ichigo and his team enter. They bowed deeply then showed what they found when they went scouting a second time.

"Haou-sama, we found something in the clearing the boys were found in. We thought we could find a clue as to the monster who," Ichigo paused, tossing his head in the elder brother's direction. Haou nodded, understanding perfectly. "We found this." Ichigo held up a necklace with a multi-colored thread chain and a pure egg-shaped crystal. It was beautiful in its simplicity, the crystal charm glowing and pulsing with power. "Its power is the same we felt in the clearing… and the same the boy gives off."

"Good work, Ichigo-san. You and your team have my leave," Haou replied. Ichigo and his men gave a deep bow, giving Haou the necklace before leaving. Haou turned to Jim's direction, the toddler having finished with his meal and looking close to falling asleep. Haou slowly walked to the tiny bluenet, so as not to scare him, and knelt in front of the little one to get his attention. The drowsy baby started when Haou's uncovered face came into view, pale emerald eyes wide in awe at the strangely-colored eyes in front of him. Haou held up the necklace so the child could see it.

"Is this yours, little one?" Haou asked softly. The child looked confused, then looked around before coming to the conclusion he was the one being addressed.

"N-no, is Jeh-hu-nii," the child answered, pointing to the sleeping boy.

"Thank you, little one," Haou smiled, "what's your name?"

The child pointed to himself in question and, at Haou's gentle nod, answered excitedly. "Johan!"

Haou chuckled at the cute reply and gave Johan his thanks. He got up at the same time Jim did and they both walked over to the furs—Jim to put Johan to sleep next to his brother and Haou to place the necklace where it belonged. Haou signaled his subjects to follow him outside, so the children could get a decent sleep and Haou to check on the camps' doings.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Koharu!" a raven-haired teen pleaded, nudging her side as the caravan passed by them. "Just a little one! I won't be able to make this score without your help!"<p>

She rolled her eyes, she _hated _this thieving business, but since she and Daichi had been friends for a long time, she would do as the boy asked. She raised her hand to her face, her chin resting directly behind the first two knuckles of her right hand as she blew over the joint on the two pointed fingers, the remainder curled into a fist while her thumb rested beneath them. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shaft of air turned into a snake made entirely of fire. The creature threw itself at the covering, causing massive yelling to be heard from within before he grinned. "Let's get this over with," she muttered, drawing her rapier and letting her powers shift through it to create the fire licking along the steel.

"That's my Hibiki," he praised, drawing his own blade and summoning forth water to coat its length. The two were little more than street rats, and if they had to survive by stealing from the pompous nobles who ruled their kingdom, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Screams could be heard over near Haou's tent, so the soldiers nearby and Haou ran to the source. It turned out to be Johan, yelling about not leaving something. The person who was holding him was the older bluenet they found injured. He was trying in vain to calm down his brother, his orange eyes wide with panic and fear. The soldiers didn't know what to do, seeing as they had orders to protect the two children and keep them from harm.<p>

Haou kneeled by them, taking the two boys into his lap like he'd do with Judai back at the castle and pet the littler one's hair, shushing him quietly as he did so.

The eldest froze, shocked that someone was holding him like... he was important. Johan's cries subsided, seeing as this man was nice and gave him food. Jim came through the crowd of shocked warriors, and almost ran to Haou's side. Johan fully stopped crying when Jim picked him up. The older bluenet broke out of his shock, and threw a punch at Jim.

"Hey, hey, I don't mean ya any harm!" Jim yelped, dodging it, though he hefted little Johan higher to make sure the boy avoided the punch.

"Get your hands off him! We're not going back!" the bluenet yelled, continuing to throw punches at Jim, also doing his best to not hurt his brother and grab him, but Haou snatched the child before he could do real damage.

"Calm down, little one," the brunet murmured. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

The bluenet started to fight Haou's embrace, looking like he was close to losing whatever sanity he has left. Haou had to tighten his hold on the panicking child.

"We're not goin' back! Let me _go_!" the older bluenet screamed.

"I _won't_ take you back!" Haou roared, his topaz eyes gleaming. "I won't _ever_ let you go back. Either of you."

The child continued to struggle, not hearing Haou's oath.

"Jeh-hu!" a tiny voice cried out. 'Jeh-hu' turned to see Johan looking at him with teary eyes.

"He no hurt, he nice. No go back!" the toddler cried out. The elder bluenet looked to be calming down, and he turned his head to finally see glowing gold eyes.

"The little one is right," Haou murmured, relaxing his hold slightly. "I won't let you two be hurt again. If someone, _anyone_, wants you that you don't want to be with, to get to you, they'll have to get rid of all my powers and kill me first."

Jim nodded. "And all of us here'll keep ya safe," the Australian promised with an easy grin. "It's over now, you're safe here."

'Jeh-hu' calmed down more, but still had suspicion in his eyes.

"You're not from the Saotome kingdom..?" the boy asked, face screaming for a positive answer. His breathing sounded more evenly escaping his lungs now, and his body shook from exhaustion.

"No," Haou answered, chin high as he pulled little 'Jeh-hu' to him. "I'm Haou Yuki, King of the Elementalists."

"I'm Jehu, not 'Jeh-hu'. Johan for some reason can't put the two syllables together..." Jehu corrected absently, "And there's no such thing as an 'Elementalist', so you must be lying," Jehu's eyes still held suspicion, but exhaustion weighed them down as Jehu drew closer to Haou's warmth.

Manjoume bristled at that. "Haou-sama doesn't lie!" he growled, ice crackling in the air as it hardened the ground by his feet until one of the others brought it to his attention with a nudge. "Haou-sama, you should just find a place for them to stay on our way back, Judai-sama will be worried if we dally too long."

"No," the brunet stated firmly, topaz eyes narrowing. "They're coming with us. Judai will understand."

The ravenet's jaw tightened as he bowed stiffly. "As you command, Haou-sama," he ground out, straightening with a jerk and stalking from the tent.

* * *

><p>The ride was tiring to the small children, but Johan napped most of the way. Because of Jehu's various attempts to escape, Haou kept the boy close by, much to Jehu's displeasure. In this case, 'close by' meant riding directly in front of the ruler, his arms on either side of the young bluenet as he guided the horse confidently. Behind them, Johan rode in front of Jim so that he wouldn't fall off while he was sleeping, but the entire duration of the ride, Manjoume would glance around impatiently, his horse picking up on his feelings and dancing beneath him despite the tight check the soldier kept on the reins.<p>

Jehu was miserable during the ride. His brother was riding separate from him (there was plenty of room in the saddle even though they both had gained a little weight since their rescue), and worst of all: he was riding in front of _him_!

Finally, Manjoume could take it no longer and darted up to Haou's side. "Haou-sama, permission to ride ahead to our destination?" he asked, the dark steed still prancing underneath him.

Haou sighed, not liking the arrangement but finding himself able to do little to prevent it. "Granted," he allowed briskly, the word barely out of his mouth before the ravenet shot off in a flurry of dust and gravel.

Seeing this, Johan tugged on Jim's tunic, whispering some words into the kind man's ear before he trotted up beside his ruler, the littler bluenet grinning at his brother.

Jehu pepped up when his brother came into sight. He gave the toddler a goofy smile, and moved his nearest hand to tickle the chubby tummy.

"Manjoume-san's been getting too riled up these few days," Jim stated, smiling when he heard his charge's joy-filled laugh.

"Noes, Jeh-hu-nii! No tickle!" Johan cried.

"Nope! This is too much fun!" Jehu replied.

The corner of Haou's lips twitched upwards at watching the children's antics. "What do you expect?" he asked Jim, purposefully ignoring the awkward hold on the reins he'd had to take to indulge Jehu. "He misses my little brother, no matter how much he may not be willing to admit it out loud when Judai himself isn't there to force it out of him."

Jehu stopped his playful torture so he could turn as best as he could to ask, "You have a brother? And why does that guy with the stick up his ass miss him so much?"

Jim covered Johan's ears when he heard the first hint of the curse, leaving Johan to blink in confusion when all the sound around him got muted.

Haou sighed, softening as he thought of his cute little brother. "Yes, Judai's my little brother," he answered, "and to make a long, convoluted, and completely-unexplainable story short, Judai attached himself to Manjoume pretty much from the day he first set his eyes on the man, clinging to him regardless of whatever mild insult was thrown his way, so Manjoume has pretty much become his keeper. He's also developed a soft spot for my little brother, though he'll deny it if you ask him."

"How does _that_ happen?" Jehu asked, scrunching his nose.

Haou shrugged. "I don't know, probably because Judai's a lovable kid and Manjoume's just stubborn."

Jim snickered. "I'd be careful if I were you, Haou-sama," he chuckled. "If you're not careful, you might just have to call Manjoume-san your brother-in-law!"

"Jim! Le' go! I wanna hear sounds!" Johan yelled, trying to take Jim's large hands off his head with his tiny ones.

The Australian chuckled again but complied with an easy-going "As you wish, 'lil turtle."

"No turtle! No 'lil!" Johan argued. The toddler tried to stand up on the saddle, but Jim kept forcing him to sit down.

"If ya don' behave, 'lil turtle, I'll have to kiss ya!" Jim teased.

Johan's cheeks glowed a bright pink, his big eyes growing wide. Then he sat down as if he was going to do as he'd been commanded. "Kiss, pwease!" Johan cried.

Jehu's eyes grew wide as he saw how his baby brother interacted with the elder. _Johan_ never _behaves that way around people!_

If Jim was surprised, he didn't show it. He leaned down, gently kissing the toddler on the forehead. "Are you gonna behave now, 'lil turtle?" he asked.

Johan pouted, then settled down for another nap. "No 'lil turtle..." he said sleepily.

Jim could feel stares coming from his side, so he turned his head to see Haou giving him an amused look and Jehu a look of disbelief. "What?"

Haou just chuckled in answer, kicking his horse into a canter. He had a little brother to return to.

* * *

><p>"Judai-sama, get down from there!" Edo yelled up to the little brunet clinging to the roof of the castle.<p>

"No!" the boy cried. "I want Jun-kun!"

Edo sighed for the nth time, "Judai-sama! You'll fall and hurt yourself! You don't want Haou-sama to come home to find you hurt, do you?"

"No! I want Jun-kun!" the toddler stated, a cute pout on his lips.

"Judai-sama," the silveret warned, but the kid stayed firm. "Don't make me come up there," he threatened.

"You no dare!" Judai challenged.

"Try me," Edo called, unbuckling his belt and his sword and using his ice to shoot him up to the little royal's level. "Now come on, Judai-sama, let's get you down."

Judai ran off instead, screaming his little head off.

When Manjoume finally arrived, the sight of Judai running on the roof with Edo just behind him almost gave him a shock-induced heart attack. Giving a curse, Manjoume jumped off his horse and, after quickly retrieving Lightning from his saddlebag and ordering the servants to look after his mount and the stuffed animal, ran towards the roof. Manjoume asked his first element to give him a boost, and a breath of fire underneath him gave Manjoume the lift he needed to stop the screaming Judai dead in his tracks.

"Jun-kun!" the boy cried, running to his favorite playmate for a much-needed hug.

Manjoume allowed the brunet to cling to him, even lifting the little boy up into his arms. "Judai-sama, what have I told you about being on the roof?" he scolded seriously. "And I thought you promised to behave for Edo-san while I was gone."

"... you didn' come home on time..." came the small reply, then Judai cried, "You pwomised! You an' Ah-oh-nii-chan didn' come back!" Judai started to sob after that, burying his head in Manjoume's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Judai-sama," the man murmured, petting the fluffy chocolate locks as he used his ice to create a slide to get down to the little royal's balcony and walk into the elegant bedroom fit for a grown prince rather than this child. "We ran into some unexpected trouble, but don't you worry, Haou-sama's on his way, along with some new playmates for you." He sat down on the bed tiredly, wincing as the days he'd spent in the saddle disagreed with the movement.

Judai sniffed, "New p'aymates?"

"That's right, Judai-sama," the man said, flopping back on the bed and leaving the brunet to sit upright on his lap, "new playmates." His silver eyes slid closed, he was just so tired from riding so hard to get back to his precious Judai...

Manjoume felt the silk covers of Judai's bed fall on him as his little prince cuddled up to his side.

"Let's nap!" Judai exclaimed, looking tired from all the crying and running from Edo.

Manjoume chuckled, allowing the boy to curl closer and even wrapping his arms around the warm body. "I thought you didn't nap, Judai-sama?" he teased lightly, silver eyes gleaming with amusement.

But the child was asleep before Manjoume's tease could be voiced. So taking the toddler's command, Manjoume too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura: *trying very hard not the fangirl at the cute scene*<p>

Chazz: ... What the hell?

Die: Aw, you're such a softie Chazzy! *hugs him, smiling*

Chazz: GAH! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!

Die: Nope! I like hugging you!

Jaden: *hugs Chazz* I didn't know you cared that much!

Haou: ... What the hell!

Chazz: ... I'd say I can explain, but I really can't...

Haou: Why am I so calm and just? What have you fan girls done to me! *tries to kill the authoresses*

Sakura: *uses powers to stop him from harming me and Die*

Die: Hey, look at it this way, Haou: it could be worse. You ARE gonna get darker later on, we could've LEFT you that way!

Haou: ...

Sakura: Please review, and remember! Any and all flames are going to be used to heat Haou's castle!

Die: *muttering* Yeah, I bet it's toasty warm...

Jaden: What's up with her?

Chazz: Oh, her bedwarmers abandoned her in the middle of the night to freeze.

Sakura: ...Die-chan, you are an Elementalist! Use your powers!

Die: ... Oh yeah...

Haou: Now let's end this thing, I'm getting tired of this... *uses power of darkness to end the chapter before anyone can say anything else*


	2. Chapter 2

Chazz: Why is the Prologue in two parts again?

Sakura: Because me and Die came to a compromise!

Chazz: And what was that?

Die: That we'd have a little bit of small children stuff, set the scene, and then get to the romance!

Chazz: ...

Jehu: Sakural7865 and Black Die own nothing but OCs and the fic's plot!

Die: Good Jehu, here's your Haou. *chucks Haou at him, smirking*

Haou: *smirks while carrying his love to their room*

Die: Enjoy the next part of the prologue! Only one part more!

* * *

><p>Prologue, Part Two<p>

Koharu settled herself on Daichi's lap, the two young thieves gazing around the bar intelligently as they ate on the gold of what they had stolen, their fingers tingling from the elements just at hand to protect them. They had to be careful, the Thief King had brought a fair amount of tightening to the security and besides, the two of them were still young, barely into their teens. A man made to grope her breast in spite of the arms around her, but she glared daggers at him, her tawny eyes narrowed so much that he uneasily backed away before even taking a glance at Daichi's own threatening gaze.

A loud bang shot through the small tavern as the doors burst open to reveal a sexy brunet man in a long black trenchcoat with gold sidings. "Hello everyone!" the male cried, striking a pose. "The party can start now since the Blizzard Prince has arrived!"

"The Blizzard Prince?" Daichi asked under his breath, the two young teens watching the newcomer saunter up to the bar and order a pint.

"Uh huh," Koharu answered, her contacts more accurate than his. "No one knows his real name, not even the women he's claimed to have bedded, but what we _do_ know about him is that he's possibly the only one to steal from both Haou-sama and the Thief King and live to tell about it."

"Impressive," Daichi murmured, but he didn't get another chance to say more as there was a thump from across the table, causing the two teens to look up to glare at their interloper.

"Hey there," the Blizzard Prince said charmingly. "You two looked like you were in need of my company, especially that pretty girl in your lap there…"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm thirteen," she growled, noticing the quiet entrance of a man with pale green hair and soft lavender eyes as he settled against the side of the wall closest to them. "Hardly _your_ type of catch, Blizzard Prince."

"So, the best catch is the one where patience is needed," The Blizzard Prince said in a husky tone. Koharu and Daichi gave him a disgusted glare.

"Fu- Blizzard Prince," the greenet said warningly.

The Blizzard Prince gave the greenet a winning smile. "And who are you, cutie?"

Daichi tugged on her hair, getting her attention as he whispered into her ear, "Careful, Koharu, this one has the symbol of the royal guard on him."

Koharu nodded. "No one special. So rumor has it you stole from the Thief King and Haou-sama. That true?"

The Blizzard Prince rewarded Koharu's challenging gaze with one of his own, "Why do you ask? More of a 'seeing is believing' kind of gal?"

She smirked. "No, I'm just looking to confirm a rumor I heard, and I figured that if _your_ rumors are true, you'd know whether this one is or not."

"And what, pray tell, is this rumor, fair maiden?" The Blizzard Prince asked, going for Koharu's hand but instead stopping when the greenet's own slapped it. Daichi glared at the brunet flirting with his friend, but Koharu knew what she was doing and every thief knew you could trust the gossip the Blizzard Prince would tell.

"I've heard rumors that someone's found a flaw in young Judai-sama's guard," the copper-haired girl murmured, pillowing her chin in her palm and leaning her elbow on the table, "and that Haou-sama would pay handsomely to know that flaw."

"That rumor is, unfortunately, true. But that's all we know for now," came the Blizzard Prince's serious reply. Most of the hooligans in the bar were paying attention to the four, trying to make it seem like they weren't in order to get the information they desired.

"Hum, that's too bad," Daichi replied, moving Koharu off his lap. She pouted at her friend for removing her from her comfortable seat but didn't say anything.

"It is, I could use the money from that reward... Let's go, Wisteria," the Blizard Prince stated, turning towards the door to leave the bar with 'Wisteria' behind him… and giving a sign only expert thieves could know as 'Follow me later.'

Koharu noticed and settled back, spending another quarter of an hour in the tavern stalling before she and Daichi slipped out during a brawl, following a subtle trail of ice until they found the Blizzard Prince in an alleyway. "I presume you have a place here," she stated, calm despite Daichi's obvious unease.

"Yes," Wisteria answered, "it's really the only safe place we can talk privately in." With a nod to the Blizzard Prince, Wisteria opened a door made of solid rock. With a quick glance in all directions, the Blizzard Prince and Wisteria hurried their guests into a homey-looking room.

Daichi aligned his back to a wall, where he would be able to observe everyone, while Koharu settled herself on the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her. "This is a nice place here," she stated approvingly, tawny eyes gleaming in the way that only a thief's could, "far better than the corner of rooftop Daichi and I share."

"We do what we can," the Blizzard Prince stated, "care for a drink? We have much better liquor then any old tavern."

"I wouldn't mind a swig, just as long as you don't spike it..." Koharu replied.

"Touché!" The Blizzard Prince came back with four mugs of red wine. Wisteria took one while Koharu took the two meant for her and Daichi and gave Daichi his.

"So now," Koharu said, looking slyly at the pair of more-experienced males, "what business is on your mind that you would call upon thieves as unskilled as Daichi and myself?" Her partner made to protest, but she cut him off. "Save it, Daichi, we're nowhere _near_ the league the Blizzard Prince plays in."

"Actually, it's what the King wants," Wisteria answered instead.

Before the duo could try to fight, the Blizzard Prince chuckled, confusing Koharu and Daichi, "You always hit the nail on the head, Yusuke!"

"And when were you going to tell them the truth, Fubuki?" Yusuke retorted.

"Ne, ne, you know how us thieves are, Yusuke. I would have told them in due time..." Fubuki said cryptically.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes. "Sometime I wonder how we're friends..."

"Hey, don't go all Ryo on me!" Fubuki cried, looking for all the world to be genuinely hurt.

"Stop playing, Fubuki, and just tell them!" Yusuke ordered.

Fubuki pouted but turned to the stunned duo either way. "Well, Yusuke stated why we summoned you. Haou-sama is in need of undercover thieves like me to get intell and the like for him. The pay is good, as you can see-" Fubuki dramatically swept his arm out here to accentuate his point, "and you're automatically bailed from jail if you get into a sticky situation. Any questions?"

"I'm in," she replied, grinning and holding out her hand.

"Koharu, what about the catch?" Daichi asked, his eyes narrowed as he lunged forward to snatch her hand back by the elbow. He didn't trust them, not one bit, especially with the way this Fubuki was eyeing his friend. "There's no way they'd offer _us_ a deal _this_ sweet. There must be another reason."

"Fine, fine," Yusuke sighed, "there _is_ another reason we asked you, other than the one that Fubuki here took an interest in your fine companion." He laced his fingers together, gazing at them. "We're looking for the Seven-Sided Star."

Daichi and Koharu gasped. The Seven-Sided Star! "But that's just a myth! Why would someone as intelligent as Haou-sama be looking for it?" Daichi asked, through the promise of a wish did seem worth it.

"He's hoping to use the Star to destroy the Black Queen Yubel," Yusuke stated soberly. Every Elementalist knew who the Black Queen was. She was the cause for so many Fulls' deaths over the years, even the death of the late Queen Akasuki, Haou-sama's mother.

"If Haou finds the Star and uses it to kill the Black Queen, the main source of Black Magic will be destroyed, and hopefully Haou-sama won't be next..." Fubuki stated coldly, a deep glare in his hate-filled eyes.

"Hmm," the girl murmured, tapping her chin, "Daichi _is_ good at research... and I do suppose my own network isn't too shabby either... And I do suppose that you two won't get into some contacts due to your own popularity and the need to not have it traced back to either of you, let alone both…" She nodded, firming herself. "Very well, I accept, on one condition."

"What is it?" Fubuki asked eagerly. "Whatever your price is, name it, and we'll do our best to fulfill it."

Koharu smiled, showing the slightest edge of her canines, which were just about as pronounced as a human's could get. "I want to become the Blizzard Prince's new partner."

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride to the palace didn't take as long as Haou expected. Maybe seeing Jehu tease his baby brother the rest of the way distracted him enough so the ride was more bearable. Or maybe it was the fact that the instant he dismounted his horse, he was attacked by a little chocolate blur that clung to his legs. "Judai," he stated, twisting his torso to lift Jehu down as well and set the bluenet on the floor, "you're cutting off the circulation to my legs."<p>

"No! Ah-oh-nii-chan pwomised to be home on time! You pwomised!" Judai cried, giving Haou his best sad face. The elder brunet chuckled at his brothers antics. Jehu hid close behind Haou when he saw all the servants staring at him. Jim chose that time to walk up beside Haou and set Johan down in front of the brunet toddler. Judai instantly zeroed in on the newcomer, pouncing on the younger bluenet. "Hi!" he cried, "I'm Judai, who awe you?"

Haou chuckled, looking behind him at the elder bluenet. "It's all right, Jehu," he murmured, "no one's gonna do anything to you."

Jehu shot a glare at the ruler and in response stood up as tall as he could to show he wasn't scared, earning another chuckle from the young lord.

"I'm Johan! Nice ta meet ya, Judai!" Johan hugged the older toddler, enjoying being treated nicely by so many people, especially Jim!

"Come on, I'm gonna make you mweet Jun-kun!" Judai chirped, dragging his new friend along upstairs, no doubt intending on disturbing a napping Manjoume, who was still worn out from the traveling he'd had to do just to come back before the rest of the group.

Haou rolled his topaz eyes at his little brother's antics, patting his horse affectionately before he strode off towards his study, intending to catch up on some of the work that had been neglected in his absence.

Since Jehu wanted to be away from the brunet lord, he followed Johan and his first friend (that was his age) to protect them if needed be. The stairway wasn't hard to climb, even for the two toddlers running in front of him. When he finally got up the stairs on his tired legs, he came into a beautiful room fit for royalty.

"Jun-kun!" Judai yelled, jumping on the bed and on top of a ravenet who groaned at the sudden weight.

"Judai-sama, that hurt," he muttered, shoving the toddler off, though he was careful to push the brunet in the direction where he would land on the soft bed, then blinked at the sight of the two bluenet. "Hello there."

"Hewwo!" Johan chirped, waving his hand from his spot on the bed. Jehu just stared at the soldier.

Manjoume fell back on the bed again, and Judai pouted, scrambling onto his chest. "Jun-kun," he whined, "you've been sweeping awl day, pway with me!"

"You have those two, and I'm still tired. Go torture Jehu..." And the ravenet was soon dead to the world.

"But I want _you_," the toddler murmured sadly, sliding off the bed.

"Don't worry, Judai-chan, we'll have so much fun, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Butt will _never_ want to miss out on you again!" Jehu said, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Johan decided to emphasize the point by giving him a big hug, yelling "Fun!"

Judai grinned mischievously. "Let's go pway on the roof!" he cried, scampering towards his balcony.

Manjoume, who'd been reawakened by all the loud voices, sat up and grabbed the brunet royal and the littlest bluenet by the backs of their shirts, hoisting them up to his tired gaze and figuring Jehu had enough sense to stay put. "You children," he sighed, "are nothing but trouble."

Judai grinned at him happily, snuggling up to him with Johan doing the same a moment later. "But we're _your_ twouble, Jun-kun," the royal stated happily, delighted his playmate was paying attention to him again.

Manjoume just sighed. "Come on, you two," he said, setting the toddlers on their feet as he got up, "Let's go find Jim-san and we'll go explore the city." He raised his head, clearly addressing Jehu now despite the delighted Judai bouncing at the end of one arm and the quiet Johan clinging contentedly to the other. "You, however, will have to stay here at the castle, Haou-sama's orders."

"What!" Jehu's voice raised a pitch in the screech, "I'm _not_ letting Johan go _anywhere_ without me!"

Johan toddled over to his brother, looking up at him with big, tear-filled eyes. "Pwease Jeh-hu?" he pleaded, lower lip quivering. "Jim will be with us. He won't let bad people huwt us."

Jehu tried to resist, he really did, but the fight left him as soon as he looked into Johan's eyes. He sighed, "Fine, just be careful. And behave for me, okay?"

"Otey!"

Jehu petted his brother's thick hair before Manjoume took his hand and walked to find the Aussie. "What should I do, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Butt?" Jehu asked, the evil gleam back at full force.

Manjoume's eyes narrowed but Judai clinging to him in the circle of his arms kept him calm enough to refrain from replying meanly to the elder bluenet. "Haou-sama would likely not mind if you sat with him in his study," he answered, preoccupied with the brunet in his arms. "A servant can direct you there."

Before Jehu could retort, Manjoume and his two charges walked out the door. He huffed, "Why would I want to hang around that pervert?" But not knowing what to do, Jehu left the room in search of a servant. "Stupid prick! Forcing me to stay! I bet if I ask, I'll be led _right_ to his room! Well, I'll show that dick! Now, what kind of trouble can I cause here..?"

* * *

><p>Koharu focused intently on the flame in front of her, her brow creasing as she tried to get it to subtly flare to life in a manner that wouldn't attract a guard's attention should she ever need to make use of it.<p>

Fubuki was close by to his new partner, Daichi right next to him for he didn't trust the brunet near his friend. The guild they were raiding in Human Country was rumored to have artifacts dating to when the first Queen of Ayora, Sakura Senshi, who first starting the country, meaning a clue to the Seven Sided Star could be there.

"Run me through what I have to do again," she requested softly, pulling her tawny eyes from the flame. "I want to make sure I have it right."

"You just need to be as unnoticeable as possible, and when you get to the alley where the kitchen is, set it on fire. Daichi and I will take down the guards and put out any fire that gets near the treasure room. Then you disarm the traps like Daichi showed you and grab as many artifacts as possible. Any questions?" Fubuki explained.

She yawned, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Yes, yes, but trust me, the fires won't go anywhere I don't want them to and that's that." Boredly, she blew over her fingers again, summoning the fire-born dragon again and stroking it absently before it burned itself out.

"And I trust that, now let's get this show on the road! I'm late on sending my reports to Haou-sama..." Daichi rolled his eyes at Fubuki's sheepish grin while Koharu gave a soft giggle. Then Koharu moved from their hiding place to her starting point. After a deep breath, she began walking towards the alley as casually as possible.

Her brow furrowed as she stopped moving, a confused look in her eyes. She tapped her boot down a couple times on the ground, her head cocking to the side as if she was hearing something, then she shook her head, biting her lip as she sauntered back to them. "It's no good," she stated quietly to herself, looking frustrated. "They're not there."

Koharu walked back to her partners to tell them the bad news. But something shiny captured her eye and she ducked quickly to avoid the metal heading for her throat.

"Street rat," a drunken man slurred, pawing at her, "wanna come home w'me? I'll show ya a good time!" He laughed, amused with his cleverness.

"No thanks, I don't do pigs," Koharu stated cooly, "And I don't take kindly to people who tried to kill me..."

"Aw, but that was befer I saw how purty ya were," he protested, forcing her chin up and bringing himself closer to her.

Before the drunk knew it, a punch sent him a few feet away from Koharu, courtesy of Fubuki and Daichi.

"You heard her, back off!" Daichi growled, putting himself between her and the man.

Fubuki all the while gave him a cold look, then grabbed the front of his shirt ruffly, "I want answers, so start talking! What do you know about the guildsmen who run that guild over there?" Fubuki pointed to the guild with his free hand. "And why did you attack my friend?"

The man sniveled, cowering under the Blizzard Prince's anger. "They packed up and moved some place elsewheres a few days ago!" he whimpered, "but before they went, they paid me to take care of anyone doing anything unusually strange in front of or around the building for a fortnight!"

"Thank you for your cooperation," Fubuki stated coldly, knocking out the man before turning back to his partners.

"Well, Fubuki? What's the plan of action?" Koharu asked, brushing off imaginary dirt in a casual way.

"We meet back at my place back home. Then we'll join to the capital with Yusuke. I still got to report back, and if Haou-sama sees that I'm late..." Fubuki left the threat unspoken, gulping in mock fear.

"I'll go with you," Koharu murmured, taking his hand. "It's the least I can do to thank you for saving my life."

"I did say 'we', dear maiden. But I'm glad you're going on your own choice," Fubuki smiled sweetly at the girl.

Daichi moved himself so he was between the two. "If Koharu is going, so am I. And I wouldn't mind seeing the capital..." He got a dreamy look in his eyes, as if picturing a grand place.

She pouted, subtly drawing on some of her other powers to caress Fubuki's cheek with the wind. "Well then, I guess we'd better get going, the capital's a few hours off..."

* * *

><p>"Look, Johan! That looks cool!" Judai called his new friend as he ran towards a statue in the center of town. But Manjoume grabbed the small child before he could run too far.<p>

"Remember? I said _not_ to run off, Judai-sama!" Manjoume turned to check on his other charge, seeing Jim keeping the bluenet out of trouble by explaining the things around them as best as he could.

The brunet pouted up at his keeper. "But Jun-kun," he whined, "I just wanna show Jo-kun the fountain!"

"And you will, with me and Jim-san steps behind you," Manjoume reassured the young prince, hoping against hope that the child will listen to him.

"Ooo! Pwetty!" Johan cried, reaching for a colorful piece of cloth on one of the market stands.

But Jim stopped the bluenet before the merchant could scare him with his hateful cursing. "'lil turtle, you can't take that! The mean man selling it will try to hurt you if you do. Stay by me, ok?" The little toddler let out a little scared noise, hiding behind the Australian's legs cutely without even protesting the nickname in his fright.

"Oi, Jim! Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind!" Manjoume yelled, keeping a squirming Judai tightly in his grip.

Jim picked up the scared toddler so he could catch up to the dark haired soldier. "Don't worry, 'lil turtle, I won't let _any_ mean man hurt you," he whispered into the child's ear.

Johan relaxed in the elder's strong arms, cuddling into the muscular chest happily. "No 'lil turtle," he protested, snuggling up to the man.

Judai let out a little noise of triumph, escaping Manjoume's arms when the ravenet froze with shock and quickly managing to get himself lost in the clamor of the market. "Judai-sama!" the soldier yelled, scanning the crowd wildly with a blush on his face. "Judai-sama!"

But Judai was returned seconds later pouting by a man with brown hair and honey brown eyes, followed by a greenet, a ravenet like Manjoume but his hair wasn't spikey and instead was gelled back neatly, and a copper-haired girl the same age as the black-haired boy. "I believe this is yours, Manjoume-san!"

"Thank you, Yusuke-san," Manjoume gasped, picking Judai up and firmly scolding him. "Don't you do that again, Judai-sama, you had me so worried! I thought I lost you! I didn't know _what_ I was gonna do, especially with how mad Haou-sama would be at me for losing you..."

Judai's eyes filled with tears of regret for worrying the other. "I'm sowwy..."

"No worries, the little prince is back safely with his keeper!" the brunet exclaimed, getting blank stares from his companions. "What?"

Manjoume felt guilty for making his little Judai cry, so he cuddled the royal to his chest. "It's okay, Judai-sama," he murmured, petting fluffy chocolate locks. "I'm just glad you're safe now."

The redhead merely shook her head. "Nothing, let's just go."

"Where you going?" Johan asked, cuddling into Jim more. Judai's sobs stopped when Manjoume started to pet his fluffy hair, snuggling into the ravenet's chest for more comfort.

"We're heading to the castle," the younger male of the group stated.

"Say hi to Jeh-hu, otay?" the little bluenet cried, chubby fists tightening in the fabric of Jim's tunic.

"Who's 'Jeh-hu'?" the well-dressed brunet asked.

"This 'lil turtle's nii-chan," Jim answered, bouncing the bluenet in his arms to emphasize who he meant.

Johan giggled as he bounced, though he still protested, "No 'lil! No turtle!"

"Aww! He's so cute!" the goofy brunet cooed, moving so he could tickle the bluenet's chubby belly.

"Mind being accompanied? With Judai-sama's most recent stunt, I don't think we should continue exploring." Manjoume picked up his charge so the child wouldn't try to run again.

"But-!" Judai tried to protest, but Manjoume's stern look killed it.

"You could have been taken by some mean man with that stunt! I'm grateful Yusuke and Fubuki grabbed you when you ran off!"

Judai's face fell when he heard this. "I wouldn't have gone far," he sniffled, obviously fighting back tears. "I only wanted to look at the pwetty fountain."

"And you would have, if you had been patient, Judai-sama," Manjoume stated, petting his charge's head again in comfort.

"We don't mind! And besides, I'm gonna need Judai-chan's cute face to sate Haou-sama's rage..." the brunet stated, giving a hearty laugh.

The little royal refused to accept it, however, crossing his arms and pouting. "You're just being mean cuz I kissed you!" he declared childishly, sulking.

"And where did you learn that, Judai-chan?" the redhead asked softly, her eyes flickering with every loud sound even as her ravenet companion kept a close watch on the flapping clothes.

Judai was happy to tell her. "I watched Ah-oh-nii-chan do it to some ugly lady once!" he informed her with a grin. "She'd let him pet her hair, so I though Jun-kun'd let me go see the fountain!"

"You mean the lady ambassador from Human Country? I agree with ya there, Judai-sama, she _was_ ugly..." Jim agreed, but had to turn his attention to Johan who was shaking, whimpering and clinging to Jim's tunic in a vice grip.

"What's wrong with Johan-chan?" the red-haired girl asked, looking back and forth between the two warriors for answers.

"Bugger if I know," the Australian answered, cuddling the little toddler close and petting his soft teal hair. "Hey, you're all right, mate. We won't let anyone hurt ya, 'lil turtle." Johan continued to whimper and shake but relaxed somewhat from Jim's comforting.

"I think we should head back, Jehu may know why Johan-san is behaving like this." Manjoume began to walk towards the castle, showing that his suggestion was anything but.

"And I still have to report... com'mon, gang!" The brunet followed Judai's keeper, expecting his companions to do the same.

"Same ol' Fubuki..." Jim remarked as he followed the two, Yusuke and their younger companions following as Jim tried to calm his 'lil turtle down.

* * *

><p>Sakura: 'lil turtle! *cuddles chibi Jesse*<p>

c!Jesse: No lil! No turtle! *tries to escape to Jim*

Jim: May I have him back now?

Sakura: Nope! You get him on scene for an implied 14 years. Off scene, he's _MINE_!

c!Jesse: *escapes when Sakura's not looking and hides with Jim*

Sakura: *cries when she finds c!Jesse gone*

c!Jehu: GET HIM _AWAY_ FROM ME!

Haou: *is cuddling with chibi Jehu, petting his hair*

c!Jesse: *feels guilty and goes back to hug Sakura*

Sakura: *forgives the cute chibi and hugs him gently*

c!Jehu: *trying to escape Haou's grip*

c!Jesse: *giggles and hugs Sakura back before toddling back to drag Jim over to her*

Haou: *sighs and lets chibi Jehu go*

c!Jehu: *runs for life*

Sakura: *picks up returning c!Jesse* Please review, and remember! All flames shall heat the dungeon fernas'!

c!Jesse: What's a fur-nas?

Jim: Doesn't matter, just go along with it.

c!Jesse: Otay! *smiles and waves as chapter ends*


	3. Chapter 3

Die: *has on a pair of kitty ears and is stalking around the room trying to catch Winged Kuriboh*

Winged Kuribou: Kuri! *flying for his life*

Ruby Carbuncle: *joins Die in her quest to catch the flying furrball*

Chazz: *sighs* Something tells me there's something wrong with this girl.

Die: *eyes go big when she sees him and she pounces on him*

Chazz: GAH!

Jaden: *in a fit of hyperness, also pounces on Chazz* Purr~!

Winged Kuribou: Kuri? *sees Die bugging Chazz* KURI! *flies around happy*

Ruby Carbuncle: Rubi! *pounces on Winged Kuribou*

Die: *hisses at Jaden and throws him off, cuddling up to Chazz*

Jaden: *drags Die away from Chazz and they cat fight... literally*

Aster: Sakural7865 and Black Die don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to the series and it's franchise.

Atticus: Now please enjoy the story, dear readers!

* * *

><p>Prologue, Part Three<p>

Haou stood behind his ancient mahogany desk, scrawling his signature over documents every now and again and pacing as he read through the contents explained within them.

The doors to the royal study open, revealing a peeved Jehu, freshly cleaned from his run-in with a bathing room and in new clothes from running into the royal seamstress. All his attempts at causing a lick of trouble were thwarted by... nice—yeah, that's it—people who kept 'directing' him this way and that, giving him snacks and new clothes that felt heavenly.

Haou chuckled at the sight, setting down his current paper. "Not so easy being royalty, now is it Jehu?" he asked, striding over to the bluenet.

Jehu was startled by Haou's voice, then he remembered why he was angry in the first place. "Why have you prohibited me from leaving!" Jehu commanded, wanting the answer now.

Haou's smile fell when he saw Jehu's serious and furious eyes. "I wanted to take you around the capital myself," the brunet murmured, reaching out to pet the blue locks the same way he would his little brother's chocolate ones. "It was selfish, yes, but I wanted to be the one to show you everything."

The bluenet flinched away, "Don't touch me! You're no different than any other person in power and I'm _not_ gonna give you _anything_!" Haou's eyes darkened in anger and Jehu braced himself for a hit.

The brunet breathed deeply for a moment, closing his topaz eyes, and when he opened them, he strode back to his desk as calmly as he had left it. "Not all people want to take advantage of you, Jehu," he stated, ruffling back through his paperwork. "And besides, I can have anything I want with a mere snap of my fingers, but where's the fun in that? No, I like honestly earning what I want, and if you do not wish for me to touch you, then I won't."

Jehu stared at the royal in complete shock. _No one_ of high stature had _ever_ not hit him for his tongue.

"You shouldn't stare, Jehu," Haou stated without looking up from his document. "I do not mind, you mean no harm in it, but many would consider it rude."

Jehu shook off his shock after Haou pointed out his staring. "Why are you being so nice ta me?" Jehu asked in confusion, trying to hold onto his anger.

The royal was quiet for a prolonged moment, long enough of one that the bluenet almost restated his question before the brunet spoke. "You're special to me," he answered, setting down his pen. "I look at you and I want you to be happy, and I'd give up almost anything to ensure that."

The door opened before Jehu could recover from this shock, a high voice screaming, "Ah-oh-nii-chan!"

Haou chuckled, unsurprised when a little chocolate blur tackled his legs, and bent over to scoop his little brother up. "Back so soon, Judai?"

The toddler pouted. "Jun-kun was being mean and wouldn't let me go to the pwetty fountain!"

"Oh was he now..." the ruler replied, throwing a faux glare at Manjoume.

"In my defense, Judai-sama pulled an escape trick and tried to run off," Manjoume stated, moving so the others behind him could enter the study.

"I would've come back," the little brunet pouted, conceding the argument. Haou never took his side anyway. Letting go of his brother, he ran back to his newest friend. "Come on, Dai-chan, I want you to meet Ah-oh-nii-chan!"

Daichi allowed the toddler to drag him close to Haou, to whom he gave a deep bow of respect. "It is an honor to meet you, Haou-sama."

Haou nodded, bowing slightly himself. "The honor is all mine, it is always a pleasure to meet someone my little brother holds in such high regard, especially considering he has only just met you."

"Uh huh!" Judai confirmed, scampering to Manjoume's side so that the soldier could pick him up. "Dai-chan talks funny, but I like him anyway!"

Koharu giggled at Judai's comment, Yusuke's lip twitched in a ghost of a smile, and Fubuki roared with laughter, which brought Haou's attention to him.

"Ah," the ruler murmured, "Manjoume-san, would you mind taking Judai and the little ones out of here? This is private business I wish to discuss."

Fubuki gulped, pleading the words 'Mercy!' with his eyes. Manjoume did as ordered, but Johan refused to leave Jim so he too left. Jehu obediently followed, a distant look in his eyes. The doors closed with a foreboding sound.

"Well?" Haou asked. "What happened?"

"First, sorry this report took so long. Second, the guild with the artifacts has moved. And these are the new recruits me and Yusuke been looking for, Daichi and Koharu," Fubuki stated, his tone strong and his face serious.

The ruler studied the pair up and down for a long moment. "You," he said, pointing to Daichi, "are much too sturdy to be an overly-adept thief." He then turned to Koharu. "And you'd likely fall over if someone hit you with a _glancing_ blow."

"Why you-" Koharu had to be held back by both Yusuke and Fubuki, both having difficulty holding her back. No one got away with calling her weak, not even Daichi, so Haou-sama was going _down_. Haou ignored the enraged girl in favor of returning to his work. "You may leave now," he simply dismissed.

"Calm down, Koharu," Yusuke whispered, stroking her hair as he yanked her back. "I know you're mad, but calm down. It's not worth it."

"I don't care!" she hissed, clawing in Haou's direction like a peeved cat.

Haou looked up from his work to see her clawing. "You're still here? Guess you are serious about taking that job..."

"Please, Koharu," Fubuki muttered, picking her up bridal style and walking out with her, "I don't want you to get executed."

"Fine," she sulked, pouting as he carried her out, "but I'm not pleased about it."

Yusuke's jaw hit the floor when he saw this while Haou just tilted his head in confusion. "I could have sworn that Fubuki didn't have any interest in finding his destined mate..."

"He'd better not," Daichi growled. "She's only thirteen, she isn't ready for that kind of commitment."

"Fubuki may be vain and a flirt, but he won't take an under-aged girl," Yusuke defended.

Haou shook his head. "I never did understand why those with such younger mates, like Manjoume-san with little Judai, would be content to wait for them to grow, but I do now that I've found my own."

A screeching noise, like that of a record being roughly taken out, filled the room. Haou noticed the stares directed at him. "What? Never thought you'd live for me to find my mate?" Haou chuckled at their shocked faces.

"Not really, Haou-sama," Yusuke stated softly. "I never really thought you one for love so long as Yubel-hime endured, especially since the death of your mate could kill you as well."

"Only if the mate is murdered, Yusuke, and that is why I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to him..." Haou said gravely, tone dead serious.

"So who is it?" Daichi asked curiously. "Little Johan?"

"If the blue-haired, calmer version of my brother was my mate, would I let Jim hold him so close?" he plainly stated, giving the ravenet a bland look.

"Maybe not," Daichi conceded.

"Then who is it, Haou-sama?" Yusuke asked.

"He's the quiet boy that looks like an older version of Johan but with orange eyes. But I know he won't stay quiet for long..." Haou read while he was explaining, seeing if the paper was worth his time. Then he set down the paper a ways off to be handled by his steward later.

"Haou-sama!" Manjoume cried, bursting into the room with wide eyes, "we're under attack!"

The ruler strode over quickly, a snap of his fingers clothing him in dark armor made entirely of shadows. "Where's Judai and the others?" he asked.

"Jim took Judai, Jehu, and Johan up to the stronghold," Manjoume answered, "Koharu and Fubuki are trying to scout things out and assasinate people, and Edo ran off to confront the leader."

"Assemble my men! Yusuke, Daichi, help Fubuki and Koharu!" Haou ordered, running as fast as possible to the scene of battle, the other tailing behind, asking the elements for protection and receiving a full set of black steel armor in response. As Haou and his subordinates drew near, a sword pulsing with power emerged from its sleeping place to fight the intruders.

* * *

><p>Edo growled as he took a cut to his cheek, his ice element spinning him out and away from the man he was fighting, the one with the power of the shadows.<p>

"Ryo, why!" he cried, "why are you attacking Ayora!"

"Why?" Ryo asked, his voice deeper than normal, "Why fight for that basterd ruler? He killed Asuka!" Ryo made a dive to stab the silveret but failed when a beam of light hit him dead on.

"You can't defeat me, Edo," the bluenet rumbled, the earth jerking up underneath him to push him to his feet, "so why don't you just give up now?"

"Unlike you, I'm not crazy! And I'm not crying over a whore. Ayora is my home and I _will_ defend it!" Edo cried, striking at his former comrade in arms. But Ryo was too quick and made a move to hit the other with the blunt of his sword.

Edo barely avoided it, only managing it because his ice element saved him again. "Home is where the heart is, Edo," Ryo growled, snatching the smaller male up and locking their eyes, pale blue on sapphire, "and this country has killed mine." Without another word, he smashed his pommel onto the boy's head, causing the silveret to pass out and crumple to the ground without his support. He strode over the male's limp body, wanting nothing more than to bring the country to the ground for destroying his love, no matter how much his chest ached for what he was doing. He had a lover to avenge.

* * *

><p>"What's going on, Jim?" Jehu asked, a bit frightened by all the sounds coming from below them but more excited than anything with the prospect of seeing a real battle.<p>

"Hush," the Australian hissed, straining his senses as he placed himself firmly between the doorway and the toddlers. "There's intruders in the castle."

The silence was deafening, and the wait straining for young patience.

Jim heard it before they did. "Judai-sama," he murmured, knowing the little brunet was the only one who knew how to use an element, even if he barely had any control over it, "you're in charge." Having assigned the little ones their temporary protector, he ran out of the room to intercept the source of the footsteps he heard.

Before Jim knew it, he ran into the source of the footsteps. "Ryo!" he cried joyfully, "it's good ta-" and before Jim knew it, he was splayed on the floor out cold.

"Hm! Too easy..." and the rogue continued on, slowly making his way towards the children's hide out.

Judai was the next to hear the intruder and he ran forward, a determined expression on his face as he placed himself between his friends and the threat. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" he yelled, a shaky blade of earth appearing in his little hands.

"But Judai-sama," the bluenet interloper stated, spreading his arms, "I don't want to hurt anybody here. My name is Ryo, I worked for your older brother, remember?"

"You're not Ryo!" Judai protested, swinging his sword. "Ryo-chan was nice, he wouldn't scare Jun-kun! You scare Jun-kun, so _you're not Ryo_!"

The blade shattered the instant it touched Ryo's chest. "Foolish child," he chuckled, lifting the small brunet up by the back of his shirt, "now you're mine."

"Let him go!" Jehu cried, moving to tackle the intruder in hopes of saving Johan's friend. Surprisingly, the crystal charm of his necklace sparked and in that instant, Ryo felt extremely weak. Jehu was able to snatch Judai before he could stop him, but Jehu took a hit from the now-dulled blade in the attacker's hand.

More footsteps could be heard as Jehu did this, though there were more and in a hurry. Koharu was the first to get to the room and, with her own blade, attacked Ryo before he could do more damage.

Ryo recovered the moment she sprang at him, a flick of his wrist impaling his blade in her stomach. She coughed, her eyes wide as she hacked blood out of her lungs. He yanked out his sword, making her crumple to the ground as he reclaimed Judai and ran off.

"Koharu!" Fubuki and Yusuke cried at once, running to the bleeding girl. Daichi ran after the older male, hoping he'd get to Judai and rescue him.

Jehu and Johan, wanting to help, ran after Daichi, though Johan stopped when he saw Jim. "Jim!" The toddler ran to the older man, trying to wake up his friend while sobbing heavily.

"Shh, it's okay," the redhead crooned, stroking their faces, "he won't get far. I made sure of that" She moved her hand to reveal a knife nestled against her wrist, blood staining the tip even as dark purple sludge smeared itself against her pale flesh.

Jehu stopped, needing to console his little brother. "Johan?"

"Jim! Jim!" Johan didn't hear his nii-chan over his sobbing, continuing to shake Jim. The Aussie groaned, pushing himself to sit up straight. "Jim!" Johan cried in joy, hugging the surprised man.

"It's all right, 'lil turtle," Jim soothed, petting the toddler. "I'm all right."

"Jim! No go! " Johan sobbed, hugging the elder like a life-line.

"It's okay, 'lil turtle, I'm not leavin' ya," the ravenet murmured, cradling the smaller. "I'll never leave ya if I can help it."

"Pwomise..." Johan asked, holding up his right pinky.

Jim took it into his own larger one. "Promise."

* * *

><p>Koharu, in the meantime, was slowly bleeding out in spite of the two boys' best efforts, and she grabbed hold of Fubuki's wrist from where he was attempting to freeze the blood over the wound. "Don't fret," she murmured, leaning up to nuzzle Yusuke's chin, "either of you. I'll come back to you, I promise."<p>

"But how will we know?" the greenet cried, clutching her hand tightly in his own as tears pricked at his lavender eyes, "how?"

"Look for me in the places where you'll least expect to find me," she advised, kissing his cheek before turning to do the same to the brunet. "I love you and I always will."

"Koharu, stay with us, please!" Fubuki cried, openly crying as her tawny eyes slid shut, "Open your eyes, love!" But it was too late; her hand had already gone limp in his hand as she crossed the veil neither of them could not yet follow her through. "Koharu!"

* * *

><p>The little brunet royal was crying, fighting inside Ryo's grip. "Let me go!" he yelled, well aware that Daichi had been forced to abandon his pursuit since Manjoume had been bleeding out on the floor. "I don't wanna go with you! I wanna be with Dai-chan and Jun-kun!"<p>

"Sorry, little royal, but I need you to carry out my-" Ryo collapsed, coughing up blood as he fell. The sudden stop threw Judai out his kidnapper's arms, hitting his head and falling unconscious.

_Wha-?_ Ryo looked down, seeing blood flowing freely from a deep wound, a purple sludge coating the rim of it. _Damn_! Knowing he wouldn't last if he didn't get an antidote, he used a teleportation spell to get to his home, leaving the unconscious prince behind.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a pair of men were walking around the border of Magic Kingdom in a relaxing manner. They looked like brothers, with the fact they had the same tri-colored hair; gold bangs with star-shaped hair that defied gravity that was black with a trim coloring, purple for the smaller and crimson red for the elder. The shorter one had soft pale skin, tanned peach from long walks like this, a cherubic face that told of kindness and innocence, and wide violet eyes brimming with child-like curiosity and youth. The elder had a deep tan, showing his hard work in the sun and fields through his muscularly lean arms. His eyes were narrowed, showing his seriousness and his crimson eyes took in every detail with calculation and cunning. Both wore bright and fine clothing, showing all they were important people. Their walk was interrupted by a brunet toddler no older than three waddling out of the woods marking Ayora's borders. The younger gasped at the child's head wound, running the short distance to catch the falling child.<p>

"What should we do with him?" the smaller boy cried, carrying the child back to his partner.

"We'll take him to the Conspire's home," the elder decided. "Ryou can heal him up and Malik can try to find out who he belongs to."

* * *

><p>"Jun Manjoume," Haou growled, looking livid, "because of <em>your<em> failure to stop Ryo, we lost Judai!"

"I know," the ravenet murmured, looking down. He'd had the chance to unleash a lightning bolt straight from the heavens at the bluenet, but no, he'd chosen to instead try to best him in a fight and paid for it with his precious Judai and a grievous belly wound that had nearly taken his life.

Topaz eyes grew as hard as the gemstone they were akin to. "As soon as you're able to, you are to leave this place, Jun Manjoume. So long as Judai lives outside this castle, so shall you, and should you ever return without him, you shall be executed. From now on, your fate is tied with his. As he lives, so shall you."

"And if he is dead?" Manjoume asked, wincing at the thought.

"Then if you value your life, you will stay far outside my reach and my kingdom."

* * *

><p>A groan came from the next room, telling Ryou and his guests the child was awake. Quickly, they walked into the room to see the child opening his hazy chocolate eyes. "Wha- Where am I?" the little brunet asked, then saw the older people in the room, "Who are you?" He tilted his head cutely.<p>

The taller of the star-haired men walked up to the confused child. "My name is Atemu, but my friends and mate call me Yami. You are safely in my kingdom, Magic Country. Do you remember how you got hurt?"

The child thought. "A mean man was taking me from... from... my mate! The mean man was taking me from my Jun-kun! He fell, dropping me and causing me to hit my head!" he answered, looking proud of himself.

Ryou smiled softly. "And do you know where Jun-kun is so that we can take you back to him?" the little white-haired boy asked, sitting down beside the child on the bed.

The child looked to be in deep thought, but his cute face scrunched up in distaste. "No, I don't..."

"Do you remember your name?" the smaller star-haired man asked worriedly.

"Ju...Jud-Judai! My name is Judai!" the child cried in excitement.

"Don't worry, Judai-chan, we'll do our best to find your Jun-kun," Ryou promised, a soft smile at the toddlers cute antics.

"Is there anyone else you remember?" the elder stair-haired male asked.

Judai opened his mouth to say no but then he shook his head, delight in his eyes. "Uh huh! There's a boy with short raven hair and pretty brown eyes!"

"Do you remember his name or where he is?"

Judai's face fell. "No," he sniffled, "but I know he's important."

"Don't worry, Judai-chan, I'm sure you'll remember!" the smaller star-haired male encouraged, moving so he could sit next to the child on the bed.

"Do you remember anyone else, Judai-chan? A relative, perhaps?" Ryou asked, glad the child's memory was returning so quickly.

"... What's a 'relative'?" Judai asked, tilting his head in confusion. Causing the adults to sweatdrop.

"Yadonoshi! Where are you?" a cold voice called.

"In here Bakura!" Ryou called, chuckling when a sulking eight-year-old with spiky white hair clambered into his lap. Judai looked at him curiously into the little boy growled from his position in Ryou's arms.

"Judai-chan, this is my mate, Bakura. Bakura, this is Judai-chan, the child Yami-sama and Yugi-chan brought in a few hours ago," Ryou said, introducing the two.

"I don't like him," Bakura sniffed haughtily, wrinkling his nose.

Judai blinked, looking hurt by the older boy. Ryou scolded his mate, "Kura, that wasn't nice! You don't even know him."

"Don't care," the child stated, "he's just someone who'll deprive your attention from _me_!"

"_Kura_," Ryou sighed, rubbing his temples, "what am I gonna do with you?"

"Ryou!" a third voice called, "Ryou, I can't find Bakura!"

"I've got him, Akefia," the innocent white-haired boy called, tightening his arms around the little eight-year-old.

An older male, who looked like a crazier version of Bakura, walked into the room. He had wild silver hair, that spiked more than the eight-year-old, and deeply-tanned skin covered in thin scars, a deepened one across on his left cheek and over his blue-lavender eye.

"Kefia!" Bakura cried, darting into his arms and hugging the tanned boy.

"Kura," he groaned, catching him anyway as he leaned over to kiss Ryou. "Hello little angel."

"Kura, an angel?" Yami asked sarcastically.

Bakura stuck his tongue out at the man as Akefia chuckled. "Actually, I was referring to Ryou."

"Kefia, you meanie!" Bakura yelled.

"But Bakura, don't you know you're my little demon?" he asked softly, nuzzling the boy affectionately.

"Now that's more like it!" the child stated, nuzzling the elder in equal affection.

Judai tried not to giggle at the sight and failed miserably. Akefia laughed while Bakura glared. "Don't worry, Judai-chan," Ryou assured, "we'll care for you until you find your way home."

* * *

><p>"You sure leaving at this time is a good idea?" Yusuke asked his partner, watching Fubuki packing supplies needed for long travel.<p>

Fubuki nodded, tightening the saddlebags on his horse. "I refuse to work for the one who's at least partially responsible for her death until I can feel her in my arms again," he answered softly. When Yusuke said nothing more, he took the greenet's hands in his own. "Come with me," he pleaded.

"I can't," the guard replied softly, tugging his hands free. "I swore fealty to Haou-sama, my oath prohibits me from just walking away like you can."

"Then I'll work harder to find her, for the both of us," Fubuki promised, holding out his hand to seal the deal.

Yusuke couldn't take just that from the thief, instead burrowing into his arms and greedily breathing in the scent of his former partner. "Haou-sama will probably make me chase after you," he murmured, his cheek resting against the dip of the other's shoulder, "but I'll give you as much chance as I can to find her."

"Thanks, Yusuke." And with that, Fubuki was off.

* * *

><p>"Manjoume, Manjoume wait!"<p>

Irritated, Manjoume halted his horse, glaring daggers over his shoulder with his hardened silver eyes. "What do you want, Edo?"

"To come with you," the silveret answered, "it's also my fault that Judai-sama was kidnapped, so I should look for him too."

Manjoume tched, bringing his horse back to a canter, causing Edo to do the same to follow. "If you slow me down, I'm leaving you behind," he growled after a mile had gone by and the silveret showed no sign of turning back.

"I'll just have to keep up then," Edo sassed, smiling his famous smirk.

* * *

><p>Haou brooded on his throne, his chin resting on his cupped palm as his topaz glared darkly at nothing.<p>

The door to the throne room opens, revealing Jehu behind it. The young bluenet slowly entered. "Haou?"

Topaz eyes narrowed, but he allowed the bluenet to enter unchallenged, which was more than what Jim had gotten earlier; the Aussie had come in to attempt to help Haou choose a temporary Captain of the Guard with Edo's absence but instead had been thrown out on his ass by a pissed-off brunet, having been told to simply place Daichi in charge and to go back to little Johan.

Jehu fidgeted from his spot, scared that Haou's glare was on him even though the ruler was nicer to him than anybody else has been, even his whore of a mother. Sensing that he was frightening the younger boy, he made an effort to soften his countenance. "Come here, Jehu," he requested softly, holding his hand out to the smaller.

Jehu hesitated before moving from the comfort of the door, making hasty steps to the ruler. When he got close enough, it took all his self-control to keep from sobbing heavily.

Haou snatched him up, curling him protectively into his firm chest. "It's okay, Jehu," the royal murmured, nuzzling Jehu's teal hair, "I'll never hurt you."

Jehu stiffened at the sudden act of affection but slowly warmed up to the hug and cried like the child he was.

"Oh little one..." Haou bundled him closer, cuddling him close and kissing his brow.

"I'm sorry!" Jehu cuddled into the warmth of the ruler's body. "I'm sorry!"

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Haou murmured, smoothing back teal hair from amber eyes.

"I-if I'd kept Judai-chan a 'lil more ways away from that meanie, he'd still be here..." And the child burst into a full wail in Haou's chest.

"Shhh," the ruler soothed, rubbing his back, "But then he might've gotten you both and I would've had all the more reason to kill him when I found him."

"But-!"

"Hush, I will not stand for any more of this foolishness," Haou stated tersely. "Now I presume you had a reason for seeing me?"

Jehu sniffed, "I just wanted to see if you were okay... "

Haou smiled, hugging the boy close. "I have a surprise for you," the ruler murmured softly.

"What is it?" Jehu asked, his eyes wide in child-like curiosity.

"I allotted you a plot of land up in the north," the brunet explained. "It'll be all yours when you come of age and until then I'll handle the paperwork with it, but you'll start getting some of it when you're older."

"What can I do with it?" Jehu's excitement radiated in his eyes as he bounced up and down.

"Whatever you want to, it'll be yours."

"Your Majesty," a servant called from the door, standing stiffly in fear and professionalism, "the squad Ryo-sama led has returned a little worse for wear. They have the grains, fruits and vegetables stolen by the raiders. Should we put it in storage?"

"Hum, the storage bins are full for the winter, thanks to the farmers asking for some assistance..." Haou thought aloud, then he looked at the soon-to-be lord, "Jehu, what do you think?"

"I'm gonna need some supplies to start my home off, right?" he asked cheekily, excited at the prospect of proving his worth to the ruler. "I bet that it'll be a huge help if we have something to build off!"

"That sounds like a good plan, Jehu." Haou turned his attention to the servant. "You heard him. Send some builders to the North to start on the winter storage bins and have someone start preserving the perishable foods."

"Yes, Your Highness!" And the servant was out the door before anyone could say 'Bananas'.

"Thank you, Haou-sama," Jehu murmured, wriggling up to kiss the brunet on the cheek before darting to the door. "I gotta go get Jim-san and Johan-otouto to come with me, we've got work to do!"

Haou chuckled as he saw his future love leave the room, more excited and happy when he came in. "He's going to be a challenge when he's fully grown... and I can't wait..."

* * *

><p>Chazz: *is still staring at Die* How long do you think she's gonna be like that?<p>

Jaden: I think till she catches Partner...

Chazz: ... She's not chasing Kuriboh anymore, slacker.

Jaden: She's not? Then who? *doesn't notice Die snuggling with Chazz, purring up a storm*

Chazz: ...

Sakura: Jaden, look at Chazz's lap...

Jaden: Why? *looks anyway and sees Die* O.o *attacks Die*

Chazz: GAH! *in the middle of (another) cat fight*

Die: *loses and ends up in the corner crying*

Atty: *pet's Die's kitty ears to comfort her*

Jaden: *drags Chazz to an undisclosed location*

Die: *snuggles with Atty, still upset about losing to a Kuriboh*

Sakura: Please review! Reviews make Die happy and the next chapter here!

Die: *is still sad*


	4. Chapter 4

Haou: Finally, an actual chapter.

Die: *hits him over the head* Haou, be nice!

Haou: *pouts as he rubs his head* That WASN'T nice you little-

Jehu: *hits Haou* Language Haouie!

Sakura: Yeah, there could be little children reading this!

Haou: ... Like I give a flying-

Jehu: *hits Haou again*

Sakura: Enjoy the fic and remember! Me and Die-chan don't own anything but the idea!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Boy! Get over here boy!"

Hibiki flinched, barely missing the bottle of whiskey that had been thrown at him, the glass shattering against the wall directly in front of his nose. "Yes Father?" he asked tentatively, his tawny eyes kept low and his long copper hair tied back in a low ponytail to prevent his father from cutting it jaggedly, a blow to his vanity.

"There's some sort of festival at the capital of Ayora," the man slurred drunkenly, his beady blue eyes foggy with his inhibition. "I want ya to take that good-fer-nothing horse of yers and sell it there."

"High Price _isn't_ useless, Father," he protested, fists clenching at his side. "She just isn't broken yet."

"I can't afford to have her lazin' about all day, I have enough deadbeats with just you," the man stated. "Now take yer _real_ horse and get out. Ya can find room and board on yer own."

Once Hibiki was miles outside his home, his anger and hatred came out in a low growl. "Danm him! Only because Price has some sense..." Hibiki pulled Dusty to a stop, then got off him to ride High Price. After rubbing High Price down get her used to him again, Hibiki climbed onto her back without a saddle or bridle and started the journey to Ayora again.

"_Father_ must be real desperate if he's sending me to Ayora for a festival. Hm, this could be real good for us, guys. We'll spend the whole time the festival lasts, get good meals, see if they take my magic show well and hopefully earn some coins, and come back with the story that no-one there was interested in a scam. How does that sound?" The two horses neighs of glee was all the answer he needed and with some gentle urging the horses were making good time to Ayora's capital.

His stomach growled loudly, and he winced, bringing a hand to his belly. "Ugh, figures," he grumbled, ruffling Price's fine golden coat and slid off her to land heavily on his feet. His father generally didn't feed him much, and of what he did get, much of it went towards keeping Dusty and High Price fed, thus neglecting his own growth. He patted the mare's neck, glad her silver mane gleamed in the sunlight, and tied her up against a tree beside Dusty, who carried the saddle and saddlebags. "I'm gonna go try to find some nuts or something, okay you two?" The ebony-maned gelding snorted, rubbing his golden muzzle against his owner and left the human to his grazing.

As Hibiki was gathering nuts, he thought about all the strange things that had happened because of his 'gifts'... and when he found his precious diamond-shaped ruby. After he found his ruby treasure, everyone in the village began to fully notice his gifts with animals, plants, and fire. Animals, mostly horses, obeyed him easily. If he had the time to start and tend a garden of his own while tending to his wealthier neighbors, it would flourish. And no matter how wet or poor quality the wood was, he could start a fire every time. When he began showing that he can do other things besides get a reluctant goat to keep out of a garden, tend a garden well, or start a good cooking fire, the trouble began.

"Freak, they call me, witch," he grumbled, kicking the life out of a daisy. It didn't make him feel any better. "I know I'm different from them, but it's not like it's a _bad_ thing." Tears pricked at the corners of his tawny eyes and his appetite left as quickly as it came. "Price, Dusty, let's go!" he called, darting back to where he left the horses and making a mental note to eat later, once he was inside Aorta's walls.

* * *

><p>"Jehu, are we close?" Johan asked, fidgeting on his white mare. Jim was next to his mate, his own chestnut mare close to the others in a protective manner.<p>

The young lord on his jet-black stallion harrumphed, his black cloak billowing behind him as they trotted to give the horses a break from the galloping they'd been doing. "We're a deal closer than we were when we were home," he stated, still clad in the thick garb from the far reaches of the north where his estate was located.

"Oh, I can't wait! Aorta's Blood Stew is calling me!" Johan purred, licking his lips at the thought.

"'lil turtle-" Johan sent his mate a pout, causing Jim to laugh and messed with his mate's hair "-We still have a ways to go before Aorta is in sight. Ayora's the biggest kingdom on the whole continent thanks to our Forest."

Johan looked to his brother, faking anger at his mate, "Jehu-nii, how come you still have on your cloak? Jim's sweating and he still isn't used to our land's chill."

"Because, Johan-otouto," the lord said, smirking, "it makes me look sexy." Laughing at the thunderstruck look on the younger's face, he kicked his horse into a canter. "Besides, my Ice Gem prevents me from getting too warm, I'll be fine!"

"Jehu-nii!" Johan screeched, kicking his mare into a canter to catch up, Jim a breath behind his mate.

Jehu just laughed again. It was good to be returning to Aorta.

* * *

><p>In the proud capital of Ayora, Haou was busy arranging the ball held at the end of the festival. A lot was at stake since nobles from the seven other countries had accepted the invitation to come. Though Haou was positive his kingdom would reign supreme in any battle, why fight when you can become allies instead?<p>

"Fujiwara-san, Misawa-san," he called, gaining the attention of the two soldiers, "I trust the Blizzard Prince shall not be attending this festival?" he asked in a dangerous tone of voice, topaz eyes narrowed.

"To our knowledge, no," Yusuke answered, his tone dull and his eyes glazed over. Haou, though he could feel the man's pain, gave a curt nod in response, continuing on his way to finish the ball's preparations.

"He's grown so cold since Judai-sama and Jehu-kun left," Daichi murmured, shivering slightly.

"He's not the only one, I'm sure Manjoume-san isn't the most peppy of people," Yusuke stated, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah," Daichi murmured, forlorn at the thought of the other ravenet. "I wish I could see him again, but he'll be killed if he returns to the capital with or without Phoenix-san."

"It's hard to be away from your mate, or mates in our case," Yusuke started to walk in the direction of the soldier bunker, "I hope Fubuki has found Koharu..."

* * *

><p>Fubuki grinned as he trotted his horse past security, the cowl of his cloak pulled low over his face as he fingered the leather ties in his pocket. <em>I bet Yusuke'll be happy to see me, even if it means I gotta tie him up so he's not violating his oath...<em>

"It's good to be home," Fubuki said in a soft voice, though it held a sadness. The crowd of people, mostly the native population, were busy getting ready for the festival and selling, making, or buying everything needed to make a week of no work possible. Even if Haou-sama himself was providing most of the food and entertainment, it was better to be prepared.

"What do you mean I have to pay a tariff for two horses?" a tenor voice yelled in a tone of disbelief.

The voice had an eerie familiarity to him, so Fubuki followed it to see a young boy with long flaming red hair next to two fine horses arguing with a shady man.

"I'm sorry, kid, but those are da rules," the snake stated, holding out his hand as if expecting money.

"Funny, I don't remember that kind of rule for the festival, unless Haou-sama came short this year," Fubuki stated, riding his horse to the pair.

The man snorted. "Haou-sama has an admission fee now," he stated darkly. "How is it _my_ fault he charges by the horse, not the person?"

The copper-haired boy looked down. "But I only gathered enough for one," he murmured sadly, both of his horses nudging him as if to offer comfort, "and I can't just leave Price or Dusty outside, they aren't _that_ good at finding food and shelter from predators and horse thieves..."

"You don't _look_ like any of the palace guards... I should know, I'm _friends_ with one of them," Fubuki stated coyly, showing the filth his crazed smirk.

"Hey, Haou-sama didn't _give_ the job to the palace guards, all right? And don't look at me like that, I got a family to feed too."

The buckskin gelding at the boy's side whickered softly, looking at the palomino mare until she wuffed softly, turning her side to her owner in the exact way so that he could place a saddle on her back

"Okay, if that's the case, who is the Captain of the Guard? He normally gives authorities like this in the King's place," Fubuki asked, smirking all the while.

The boy moved so his horses were in better reach to climb onto if the need arose.

The man paled a bit, a nervous sweat forming on his brow. "Um, I think he said his name was Misawa. Something Misawa..."

"Hm, guess you're not lying, then. If that's the case, I'll pay for him!" Fubuki exclaimed, handing the dumbfounded man the fee for both of the boy's horses.

Hibiki gasped at the kindness of the stranger. "Thank you!" he murmured feverantly, bowing deeply before remounting the buckskin. "I promise you, I'll pay you back before the festival ends!"

Before Fubuki could say otherwise, the boy was off. A sense of familiarity filled Fubuki again, reminding him of the aura of his lost love.

He grinned. "Oh, Yusuke's gonna _want_ to hear this one..." he murmured, trotting his horse carefully down the streets in search of his green-haired lover.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This year's crowd is bigger than ever!" Johan cried, walking a ways in front of his brother and mate. The younger breathed in the scent of the place, imagining the smell of his favorite food.<p>

"Are you really surprised, 'lil turtle?" Jim asked teasingly, then paused at a flash of silver darting in front of his eye. _No, it can't be_, he thought, starting after the cowled man until they were alone, at which point he was certain. "Edo!" he greeted warmly, hugging the silveret. "I didn't think I'd see ya til Manjoume found Judai-sama."

"We haven't," Edo stated sadly, though he hugged the other back in hopes of comfort.

Jim noticed the slight desperation of the hug. "You still haven't found your mate, have ya?" he asked softly, his single eye sympathetic.

"No..." Edo moved away from his friend, seeming to walk away but stopped. "How are Jehu and your mate?"

The ravenet smiled. "Johan gets handsomer every year that goes by, but Jehu... I worry for him. He's... not self-destructed per se, but he's certainly become a lot darker since we first found him when he was seven."

"That's understandable, Manjoume-san's been as cold as metal surrounded by ice since Judai-sama's been kidnapped..."

Jim winced. "Do you have any leads?"

"Yes, Ryo-san," Edo spat out the other's name as if it disgusted him, "lives near the border of Magic Country. If Judai-sama, as sneaky as he is, snuck out, he'd run to the nearest town. Magic Country is very similar in culture to Ayora, so he'll be safe."

"But don't they see speech with the elements as a taboo power?" Jim asked, worried that Judai could have died because of his heritage.

"Yes, and if the people who found him, if he escaped that is, love him as much as we do, they'd have him sign a Contract with the elements' representatives as he learns a new speech."

"I guess that's good," Jim murmured. "Manjoume would've gone insane if Judai-sama had died, and I'd rather not have to kill 'im over it."

"Jim! Jim, where are you?" came Johan's light voice, concern coloring his tone.

"You better go to him," Edo stated.

"Be careful, Edo," the one-eyed man advised, clapping the silveret on the shoulder and going back the way he came. "Right here, 'lil turtle, something just caught my eye!" he called, going back to his mate's side. Edo watched him go with longing eyes before he turned. He still needed to help Manjoume find a lead on Judai-sama...

* * *

><p>"Wow! Ryou-san, this is so cool! How come nobody from home ever accepts the invitations? There's so many people!" Judai exclaimed in excitement, running a ways in front of his guardians to enjoy the sights.<p>

Ryou chuckled, his hands taken up by both Bakura and Akefia to keep the two from pilfering anything. "Most of our people don't like to travel to Ayora, they think it's unnatural what Ayora's folk do, but since it's to help you find your mate, I don't mind, and besides, Kura's always wanted to go to one of these."

"You bet! Look at all the things we can steal..." Bakura said, a dreamy look in his eyes as he saw all the fine clothes and jewels only found in this kingdom.

"No stealing Bakura!" Ryou scolded, glaring at the mahogany-eyed man. "And that goes for you too, Akefia!" he added, seeing the gleam in his tanned lover's eyes as well.

"But-!" They complained, but the 'No-sex-for-a-month' glare shut them up soundly.

"Now, Judai-" Ryou turned his attention back to their charge only to see he was missing. "Judai!" Ryou panicked.

Judai, meanwhile, was happily running through the market, looking at everything there was to see. For some reason, the place felt familiar, though he couldn't place it exactly. Because he wasn't paying attention, Judai bumped into a richly dressed man surrounded by many strong men in a dark uniform.

"Watch where you are going, you filth!" the man yelled, grabbing Judai's arm roughly to keep him in place.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was distracted with how beautiful Aorta is," Judai apologized, then asked politely, "could you release my arm, please?"

"Like hell I will, you little-"

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" a smooth voice asked, and everyone turned to see a man in a guard's uniform, his short raven hair smoothed back.

"No sir," the man growled, letting go of the brunet.

"Good, let's keep it that way," the guard stated, turning to Judai. "Are you all right?"

A sense of deja vu hit Judai like a ton of bricks, "Do I... know you?" he asked, hoping he found Jun, or his other mate he can't remember save for a brief description of his looks.

The elder's eyes widened when he saw the brunet. "Yes, Judai-sama," the male murmured, bowing slightly. "I'm Daichi Misawa. You met me the day you disappeared when you were three."

"Daichi?" Judai asked, though the name rolled off the tongue in a familiar way to him. "Dai-chan, where's Jun-kun?" If this was his other love, then he _must_ know where Jun-kun was!

Daichi looked away. "I'm sorry, Judai-sama," he murmured, "but I don't know where Manjoume-san is. After your disappearance, Haou-sama banished him until he could find you and bring you back."

"Then let's find him!" Judai exclaimed, grabbing his mate's arm to drag him around the festival, "There are lots of people here, so maybe he snuck in! Everyone gets homesick, I've been craving to go somewhere, so I should know!"

Daichi just smiled and put up with it. _It's good to have you back, Judai-sama_...

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>positive<em> you found her?" Yusuke gruffed, angry that he purposely fell for one of Fubuki's traps. Being tied up would set any warrior on edge.

The thief nodded, cuddling into the greenet's side. "He sounded just like her," he murmured. "Looked like her too."

"Well, go make sure! From what I've researched, reincarnations can use the powers of the previous life. If this boy is Koharu, then he could be able to summon Koharu's fire dragon and use fire the best. You can cuddle with me later!"

"You're right! I'll go find him, you stay put!" Fubuki was gone before Yusuke could retort.

"Not like I can really go anywhere," the lavender-eyed male muttered, though it wasn't as if he was really mad. Fubuki was too cute for Yusuke to stay mad at for long.

* * *

><p>Hibiki was happy, everyone loved his best magic trick! The small dragon made of fire danced with a fierceness he never seen while back home, and there were kids wanting to pet it! Hibiki let out a joyful laugh as his trick came to a close, earning applause from the large crowd and an equally-large tip from them.<p>

To placate the kids pleading for more, he swallowed a mouthful of spirits and spat it out, letting the alcohol light on fire so that he could give the appearance of breathing it, and then grinned at their delighted faces as they scampered off with a small bow. Used to the boy's light-show, Dusty clopped up behind him and nudged his back, causing him to stumble. "I know, I know, I _did_ promise you two an apple," he stated, grinning as High Price came over to him as well, "but I gotta settle our debt first."

While Hibiki was counting the tips he earned, a human-shaped shadow fell on him. The red head looked up to see the man he intended to repay. "Hey there, gorgeous! Cool tricks you did. I especially liked the fire dragon Summon," the elder said, holding out his hand to help the performer into a standing position.

Hibiki colored as he was pulled to his feet. "That wasn't a Summon," he murmured shyly. "I was calling to the spirit of the flames, asking them to give me their blessing, and they rewarded me with some of their playful spirit."

"Sounds like you're pretty in tuned to fire. You from Magic Country?" the other asked, beckoning Hibiki to follow him.

"Human, actually," the copper-haired boy answered, leading Dusty along behind him with the reins clenched in one fist. "The village shaman says I'm just more in tune with the spirits than most."

"Then can you do other things, like get animals to understand you, or break eardrums with a high-pitched scream?" the elder asked.

Hibiki stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded that the elder knew what his other powers were. "Price and Dusty are just really... intelligent animals," he murmured, "and that was a fluke, the spirit world was just protecting me from those bandits..."

"So you _have_ done those things..." the elder stated, his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. "If that's the case, then there's something I need to show you!" The elder grabbed Hibiki by the hand and dragged him towards the center of Aorta.

There, they found people making seeds grow into full trees baring fruit with a simple polite word, ask rocks to sharpen themselves into things not even skilled stone masons could make, set the very air on fire to make it as hot as a dessert in mid-day, causing only an area of sky to rain, and creating mini tornados with a stir of their finger. "What..?" Hibiki was speechless, never had he seen the elements be commanded like this, and by the looks of most of the crowd neither had they.

"This," the brunet waved his hand to emphasize everything, "is what Ayora is about. Complete harmony with the elements and the privilege to speak to them at will. You, my dear, are an Elementalist in the making! So let me be the first to welcome you."

And with a kiss to the hand, Hibiki snapped out of his trance and yanked his hand free. "I'm _not_ an Elementalist," he growled, High Price emphasizing her owner's words with a stomp of her hoof. "I'm _human_."

"Where do you think our kind came from? Ayora is the child of the seven kingdoms, all because we are different, unique, _special_!" the elder stated, retaking Hibiki's hand. "Not everyone in Ayora can speak to elements; some show signs they could be from Human, Beast, Dragon Country if birth records didn't prove they were born _here_. So why must an Elementalist be born just here, hm?"

"I'm nothing but a freak, a witch," the younger spat, trying to yank free again but failing. "I _can't_ be something so accepted, so admired!"

"There is _no_ such thing as a freak, just misunderstood people. That's what you are, misunderstood by the people you live with." The elder grabbed Hibiki by his shoulders, freezing him in place, "And you are _not_ a witch! Witches are whores who dabble with Black Magic. I've seen my sister fall for their faux promises, I know what a witch looks like..." The elder pulled Hibiki into a hug, crying over his sister's mistake. "You have real beauty, something that will last for years to come..."

Hibiki froze, not expecting the hug, but at a nudge from Dusty, he wrapped his arms around the handsome brunet. "It's all right, shhh," he whispered, petting that soft chocolate hair.

"Sorry, it's hard to believe my sweet sister could fall that deep..." he apologized, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's all right," the redhead reassured. "Anyway, here's your money back." He pulled out a handful of coins, grinning sheepishly. "Now that I think about it, I don't remember getting your name."

He gave a light laugh, "That's because I haven't told you yet," the elder held out his hand, "Hi, my name is Tenjoin Fubuki. May I know yours?"

_The name sounds familiar_, thought Hibiki. "Hibiki," the younger answered, giving the brunet his money back. "I've never had a last name, so it's just Hibiki."

"... I held out my hand so you could shake it, not pay me," Fubuki deadpanned, putting the currency back into Hibiki's hands, "I paid for you out of kindness, so you don't owe me a thing."

"Oh, but I do," the redhead replied. "I don't like being in someone else's debt, so I'll find a way to pay you back whether you like it or not!"

Fubuki eyed him for a long moment before sighing. "Fine then," he said, rolling his chocolate eyes, "come with me and I'll consider it paid, deal?"

"All right," Hibiki agreed, clucking to Dusty and High Price to get the gelding and mare walking after him.

* * *

><p>1) Blood Stew-A stew that varies in the different regions of Ayora. It's broth is made of a mixture of pasted vegatables that makes it a bloody red color.<p>

* * *

><p>Chazz: ... Die, what are you doing?<p>

Die: *is sitting in front of computer screen* I'm waiting for the random threesome sex to start next chapter!

Chazz: ... You do realize you have the next chapter on your computer already?

Die: *is still sitting there, completely ignoring him*

Sakura: Wait, there's sex in the next chapter? *sits down in front of Die's computer screen*

Aster: They are hopeless!

Die: *eyes go big* Aster! *glomps him, hugging him between her boobs*

Aster: *crying out for air while waving his arms*

Die: *loosens grip so he can breathe but keeps him between her boobs*

Sakura: Well, I wonder what Fubuki has planned for poor Hibiki, and will Haou keep his hands to himself when Jehu finally gets to Aorta?

Jesse: Sakura, you're forgetting something!

Jim: And what's that, mate?

Jesse: Sakura forgot to explain what Blood Stew is! The readers could get the wrong idea!

Sakura: No I didn't!

Die: *looks up from where she was snuggling Aster* Yes you did.

Sakura: No I didn't! Look up! It's above the A/N! *points*

Die: ... Whatever. *goes back to snuggling with Aster*

Jehu: Please review! You'll get your own Ice Gem!

Haou: You'll have to pry it out of Ice Dragon's cold, dead claws though...

Sakura: ... Morbid much?

Haou: Oh not in the least.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura: And our amazing tale of magic, love, and stuff continues!

Chazz: Why do you continue to torture us so!

Die: Because we love you! *glomps him out of nowhere*

Chazz: Gah! *goes down*

Jaden: Sakural7865 and Black Die owns nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Did it usually take this long to get to the castle?" Jehu asked, irritated with the crowds of people slowing down his progress.

"Not usually," Jim answered. "It was normally twice as long."

"Look, Jim! There's people from Slayer Country, Demon Country, Celestial Country, even Dragon Country!" Johan cried, pointing out people with horns and leathery wings, large men and women carrying weapons larger than them, people with auras glowing with light and soft white feathered wings, and tall and heavy-set people with scales as bright as gems.

"It's rude to point, 'lil turtle," the Australian murmured, smiling gently, "but you're right, there's a bigger turnout than usual."

"I'm not a turtle! And I'm not 'lil anymore, Jim!" Johan pouted, mad his love hadn't dropped that nickname after all this time.

"Yeah, the other kingdoms have always stuck up their nose when Haou sent them invitations before, why did they come now?" Jehu asked, wondering how his secret love convinced the rulers from the other kingdoms to allow their citizens to come here.

"Look, seems we're here," Jim announced, getting off his mare so a servant could lead her to her stall. Johan followed eagerly, and Jehu got off his stallion last.

"Mmmm," he hummed, closing his eye as a smile came over his face, "it's good to be home."

* * *

><p>"Haou-sama," a servant called, bringing the King's attention from the head chef to him, "Jehu-sama and his companions have arrived. They are awaiting you in the main throne room."<p>

"Thank you, I'll head there right away," Haou responded, then turned back to the head chef, "We'll continue this on a later date. Be sure to fix up a pot of Blood Stew for Johan." Getting confirmation of his order, Haou began his short journey to the main throne room.

_Hmm, it's been years since I've seen Jehu last_, he mused, _I wonder how he's changed_...

When he got there, Haou had to take a step back to deal with the shock. Jehu had grown beautifully, from the dead-skinny boy to a well-muscled adult. _Though he's still as feminine as before- no, even more so…_ Jehu was dressed in a black turtle neck with no sleeves, and a dark purple leather trench coat that showed off his delicate curves, black leather breeches that hugged his thighs and calves perfectly, white boots with purple leg warmers held together by black leather straps and silver buckles holding the warmers in place, a strap and buckle clamped snuggly around his upper bicep to show off his lean arms, and black arm warmers that emphasized his wrists and hands. All in all, Haou was glad he wore loose breeches today.

"Lord Jehu," he greeted warmly, taking the bluenet's hand and kissing it, "it's a pleasure to see you once again. Tell me, how fares your estate in the far north? I should hope well since you have taken the entirety of the work upon your shoulders when I was perfectly happy to keep it from bowing you, Lord."

Jehu was dumbfounded by the kiss, but regained his senses when he finally registered his King's question, "All is well, things are running smoothly."

"That's good," Haou replied, propriety keeping him from simply ripping off that tight clothing and being done with it.

"How did you convince the rulers of the other kingdoms to allow their citizens to attend this year's festival, Haou-sama? The crowd outside is the biggest I've seen since I've been in Ayora," Jehu asked, walking beside his King, Johan and Jim not far behind.

Haou sighed. "Ayora has been... militarily active the past few years," he admitted. "And since I've joined the front lines for many a fray, the other kingdoms are hoping to placate me with patronage."

"Who are we fighting?" Johan asked, Jim shooting his King a concerned look.

"It varies," the ruler stated tiredly. "Usually it's wherever the rumors favor Judai being."

"You didn't attack any of the kingdoms, have you, Haou-sama?" Jim asked, hoping Haou didn't finally lose it.

"Why attack when you can ask? All I've done was ask to look through the lands, see if there _really_ is a sign of Judai. But the rumors are always false when it comes to him, but not when it comes to new Elementalists..." Haou answered, a bit more sourly then before.

"That's not an answer, Haou-sama," Jehu scolded, stopping dead and forcing the brunet to turn to look at him.

Topaz eyes were slightly surprised by the action, but he still answered honestly. "Never. It was always the locals who attacked first out of fear of our powers."

"Is that why they accepted this year's invitation?" Jim asked, fearing the worst.

"Partially," Haou replied, "but mostly because they fear I'm going to counterattack when I really couldn't care less."

"Hope this enlightens them..." Jim said, moving Johan so he was next to him.

"Perhaps," Haou allowed. "Now, other than the Blood Stew and the festival itself, what brings you to Aorta?"

"What? We can't visit?" Jehu teased, but Haou gave him a blank stare.

"Lord Jehu, you have _never_ visited me since I gave you your estate, merely sent Johan and Jim here to carry your words," the ruler replied harshly. "What makes this time different?"

"Um..."

"Well?" Haou pushed, crossing his arms, "I'm waiting."

"He missed you!" Johan piped up, earning a glare from his nii-chan.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that, he hasn't seen me in years. I'd be surprised if he _actually_ remembered me."

"Oh, he remembered you all right," Jim piped in, also earning a glare from his lord. "In fact, _all_ his dreams since the day we first moved north have been filled with you, and they get dirtier every-"

Jehu covered Jim's mouth with his hand, a blush burning on his face. "Lies! All lies!"

Haou turned away to hide a smirk, striding off in the direction of his study to get some more of the endless paperwork off his desk. "If it's any consolation, Jehu, you turned out _far_ better than any of my dreams," he called over his shoulder, chuckling at the indignant squawk he received for his troubles.

* * *

><p>Manjoume was irritated as hell, he kept running into guards, drop outs, and WHERE WAS EDO!<p>

"So, you're telling me I _can't_ have my fried shrimp?"

Wait, that voice, it was familiar... He pulled his cowl lower over his face, stealing closer to the source with the silent step of a practiced assassin when he froze at the sight. _No, it can't be... It can't..._

"Judai-sama, you ate enough for three people! Leave some for the others, shellfish is rare here so far inland. And you could make yourself sick!" answered another familiar voice.

"Like he could get sick, Judai-sama can eat tons of those things and just sleep it off," Manjoume stated, walking towards the duo to show he commented.

The brunet turned, staring at the newcomer for a long moment before glomping him happily. "Jun-kun!" he cried, nuzzling the ravenet.

"Get off me!" he yelped, shoving the brunet to the ground instinctively.

"Judai-sama!" Daichi cried, moving to catch his mate.

"Jun-kun..?" the young brunet's eye shined with hurt tears, asking why.

Manjoume cursed his instincts in his head, darting forward to kneel beside his mate. "I'm sorry, Judai-sama," he murmured, "I just... it's been a long time since you've been beside me, and the years haven't been kind."

"Oh... Dai-chan said you were banished because that mean man took me..." Judai looked down in sadness, not noticing his mates blushing at the other meaning of 'took', "But now you found me! So Haou-nii-chan _has_ to let you back, right?"

"He said that _I_ had to be the one to bring you back," Manjoume admitted, "so I'd assume so."

The two looked at Daichi. "Don't worry," he said, much to their relief, "I just say I found you trying to stop him from eating the festival's supply of fried shrimp."

"Oh, thank you Dai-chan!" Judai gushed, hugging the guard before bouncing to Manjoume's side, taking his hand. "Now let's go!"

"Okay, let's go before someone tries to kidnap you again, Judai-sama!" Manjoume gruffed, leading his two loves to the castle.

* * *

><p>Yusuke glared at the walls, absently wishing that Fubuki would have untied him before he'd run off. <em>I mean, I love the sweetheart to <em>death_, but he really needs to remember that I can't magic myself out of these ties_... Yusuke could have hit himself if he wasn't tied down. Asking one of his elements, the ropes fell in a chopped heap at his feet when the door opened to reveal Fubuki and the boy they hoped to be Koharu reborn.

Fubuki smiled. "Hey Yusuke!" he called, bouncing over to the greenet and hugging him tightly.

"Hello, Fubuki, this the boy you were telling me about?" Yusuke asked, returning the hug with less strength.

"Uh huh! Yusuke, this is Hibiki, and Hibiki, this is my mate Fujiwara Yusuke."

"Pleasure to meet you, Yusuke," the redhead greeted, bowing as was the custom in Ayora.

"The pleasure is mine." Yusuke bowed in return, taking Hibiki's head in a gentle kiss.

Hibiki blushed at the kiss, feeling complimented by the gentleness the elder shown him. "You flatter me," he murmured, then turned to Fubuki. "Now, what was it you wanted me to do here to repay my debt?"

"I want you to come with me and Yus to meet the King!" Fubuki exclaimed, earning a shocked cry from the young boy.

"The- the King!" he yelped, tawny eyes wide. "But- but I'm just a commoner!"

"So? Haou-sama isn't picky about who he meets! In fact, he'd be delighted to meet you, since most commoners know more about their kingdom then their Kings!" Fubuki replied, grabbing the younger's hand in excitement.

Yusuke shook his head, too used to his lover's antics. He picked up the youngest's hand, kissing it reassuringly. "Yes, but Fubuki, you aren't shy. Hell, I even wonder if you have _any_ shame, Blizzard Prince," he teased lightly. "Don't worry, love, we won't let you make a mistake."

"Yeah, Haou-sama's a good guy once you get to know him! You'll be great! Now, let's go meet him!" And before Hibiki could protest, they were out the door and on their way to the palace.

* * *

><p>"Dai-chan, I'm tired!" Judai whined, swinging Manjoume's arm boredly.<p>

"Well, we should be near the palace by now," Daichi stated, giving polite 'hello's to passers-by.

"Jun-kun, carry me!" the brunet demanded, giving the ravenet his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Judai-sama, people are staring, and you aren't three anymore! I can't carry you so easily." But the puppy-dog eyes, when combined with the sad puppy pout, were too much for even Yubel to resist. With a sigh, the elder scooped up his mate into a bridal hold and continued walking.

"Thank you, Jun-kun," the brunet mumbled, snuggling into his collar and falling asleep instantly.

"He must have ridden a long ways to get here on time," stated Daichi. "I wonder where he's been all these years..."

"You didn't ask?" Manjoume retorted, a bit shocked his scholarly mate didn't ask.

"He was too focused on finding you, he didn't give me any leeway _to_ ask," he replied, a blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Haou sighed, leaning his chin on his hand and wishing for the umpteenth time he could just call off the festival, or at least reduce his role in it.<p>

"Haou," called Jehu's voice from the other side of the study's door, "May I come in?"

"By all means," the brunet allowed, welcoming the distraction, especially one so desire-worthy.

When Jehu opened the door, the _huge_ stacks of paperwork made him stop in his tracks in fear. _It followed me- wait, this is Haou's work..._ "Is it just me, or are those stacks _bigger_ than before?" the young lord whispered, hoping not to draw the enemy's attention to him. A rustling sound from the stacks spooked him.

"No, they're bigger," Haou grouched, shoving aside a large column in order to stare at the bluenet. "I've been out campaigning, and so the paperwork has been getting neglected as of late."

"I don't understand why you don't have your steward take care of them while you're gone," Jehu commented, entering the room when the stack didn't move again.

"I _did_ have him do it, he just decided this stuff needs my signature..." Haou grumbled, glaring at the enemy of all rulers and people of nobility.

"_All_ of it?" the northern lord asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, all. The bastard is just too lazy to really _do_ more than simple things. These could have easily been signed by the royal seal," the King grumbled, "Lord Jehu, please remind me to fire that man and look for a better steward."

"Haou-sama, maybe you should take a break," the bluenet murmured. "It can't be good to stay in here _all_ day."

The brunet grimaced. "This will take me several days to get rid of, I'd rather just get rid of it now than have to leave more of it with that incompetent buffoon again."

"Would you like my help?" Jehu offered, cautiously moved towards the stacks.

"It would be appreciated."

Jehu took a small piece of one of the stacks, grabbed a chair and pen, and began signing. "I leave home- this stuff _really_ could have been signed by anyone of power!"

"Now do you see why I need a different steward?" Haou asked teasingly, groaning.

"I'm surprised he's still alive, with how sloppy this guy is," Jehu murmured, wondering if his steward pulled these kind of stunts.

"And with how short my temper is," Haou agreed, a snap of his fingers and a muttered word sending the current document he was reading into ashes he swept off the desk before pursuing a new paper.

"Not worth it?" Jehu asked, putting the paper he just signed with the others and picking up another one.

"No, useless," he corrected absently.

"What was it about? A marriage contract?" Jehu joked, giggling to himself at the absurdity of it.

"That's exactly what it was: a proposed consummation of my betrothal to Queen Saotome."

Jehu paled. "I thought Lady Namine was already married..."

"She was," Haou answered. "However, with the King's death, their youngest daughter Rei would ascend the throne... and she's my wife-to-be."

Jehu sighed in relief but still looked pale. "Doesn't the eldest son normally take the throne? What happened to Prince Tatsuya?"

Haou stopped what he was doing to look at his secret love. "How do you know the name of the Human Country's prince?" he asked, a bit tensely.

"I used to live there, remember?" Jehu asked easily, not seeing what the fuss was about.

Haou's left eye twitched. "No one save the royal family knows there _is_ a son since assassinations on the King had proven that secrecy was needed. I just recently found out about him since Queen Saotome is _so_ confident I'll ask her for her hand in marriage..."

"Um... why is she sending those proposals? Don't Elementalists have destined mates from birth?" Jehu asked, returning to the paperwork with a questionable vigilance.

"They do," Haou answered tiredly, "but Fulls like me rarely find them since we live so much longer than other Elementalists do. As a result, I can get married many times and not find my destined mate for another thousand years."

"Oh... have you married before, Haou?" Jehu asked, saddened a bit by what he just heard.

"No," he answered. "There was never anyone I liked enough to spend the remainder of their life with them."

"Then, why-"

"You're asking a lot of questions, Jehu. Trying to keep from answering mine?" Haou asked, irritated that the young lord was dodging his question.

"... How old are you?" But Jehu got a bland look in response, Haou's left eye twitching even more.

"Three or four thousand years old, I lost track sometime after one thousand and seventy nine. Now answer the question," the ruler growled, the elements reacting to his emotions and roiling around him before he closed his topaz eyes and calmed himself once more.

Jehu gulped, looked to ask another question, but stayed quiet and worked on the papers they were neglecting to sign, and were somehow growing even as they spoke. Suddenly, Haou's hands slammed down on the desk before him, hardened topaz eyes pinning him in place. "I thought I commanded you to answer my question as to how you know the Human Country's Prince, _Jehu_," the monarch growled warningly.

Jehu flinched, biting his lower lip in nervousness. "... I... I used to serve him..." came the small reply.

"Was he the one who hurt you?" Haou queried, reaching up to tenderly stroke the noble's cheek.

"Yes, but he wasn't the only one..." Jehu soaked up the attention Haou was giving him like a sponge.

"I'll tear him to _shreds_," the royal promised darkly, a vengeful gleam in his topaz eyes. "Just because he's royalty and from another country doesn't mean I'm going to let him escape from this unscathed."

"And start a war? I know for a fact we can win, but what about the other kingdoms? If they see you start a war over one person than all the bad things they think we are will be concrete to them," Jehu reasoned, taking Haou's hand in his and holding it close to his check.

"I don't care," the ruler grouched, cupping the bluenet's cheek. "They hurt you, and for that I'll paint the streets with their blood."

"Haou, everything turned out for the better. If I hadn't escaped, Johan wouldn't have Jim and I..." Jehu took the hand on his cheek and pressed it against it more.

"I still think they should pay for what they did," the monarch muttered, softening slightly at the lord's touch.

"And they can pay, by you not accepting Rei-san's proposals," Jehu said slyly, a deviant smirk on his lips.

Haou's lips decided to copy the others. "If that's the price you want them to have..." he murmured, rubbing his thumb back and forth before he groaned, retreating back to his paperwork.

"The evil enemy is still here, isn't it?" Jehu asked childishly, not wanting to look at the eternal stacks to confirm his fears.

"Sadly, yes," Haou answered. "It's times like this I hate being the only Full in the past few centuries, it makes me the only candidate for king... and the paperwork."

"How come there are so few Fulls?" Jehu asked, glaring at the paperwork hoping it would catch fire on its own as he signed what he was permitted to by law and gave to Haou what only the King could sign.

"It had to do with the creation of the Seven-Sided Star, if history is correctly taught," Haou began, "The first Queen, Sakura Senshi, was able to unite the Seven Founding Kingdoms against Yubel, the Black Queen. To show their gratitude and trust, each of the kingdoms had a gem made with their own style of magic and gave them to Sakura-sama. A white light appeared and told the entire kingdom of Ayora that there wouldn't be many Fulls to come and that Yubel wasn't fully defeated. Sakura-sama disappeared for a week, and when she returned, she had to fight Yubel in a duel to the death. Yubel was sealed and Sakura's body broke down into the elements themselves from using Aura Manipulation so much. And that's how things have been ever since."

Haou sighed. "Of course, then the mysterious Wolf-spirit known only as Kuro appeared and stole the Seven-Sided Star, infusing it with her own special magic. I was among those trying to catch her, and I must say that being bore down upon by a massive black wolf is a rather terrifying experience, especially since she could do so much destruction with that jewel. Kuro ran from us for years upon end, content with her game, until she stopped for some reason. One of the men from our unit, a boy whose name escapes me even now, found her injured from our lances and refused to let us kill her, so she gave him the Star as her thanks. However, as soon as it left her possession, she turned back into her original form of the Great Wolf that pulls the night across the sky by holding the darkness in her teeth and darting across the world. They say that when the boy died, he became the Moon Spirit and the Star broke apart in sadness."

"I heard you've been looking for the pieces of the Star before Judai-sama was kidnapped..." Haou's grip on his pen tightened in anger at Jehu's words at this point, though he didn't interrupt the bluenet, "why?"

"Simple: to destroy Yubel," Haou answered.

"Is there any particular reason for that?" Jehu asked, not having the courage to look up from his paper.

"Well, she's the main source of Black Magic, and you know what happens if that stuff is near us-" Jehu shivered involuntarily, "-but the true reason is for the deaths she caused.

"Oh," Jehu murmured, turning back to his work.

"Why do you look so down, Lord Jehu?" Haou asked, putting down his pen to fully pay attention to the one he was courting.

"No reason, Haou-sama," Jehu answered, not lifting his amber gaze from the paper as he scrawled his signature on the dotted line.

Haou's left eye twitched again, but he set aside his annoyance to finish the paperwork before the festival started the next day.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried, you two," Ryou murmured, biting his lip. "I can't find Judai anywhere."<p>

"He couldn't have wandered off _that_ far, could he?" Bakura asked, annoyed his little brother figure was able to make a break for it and have at all the precious things waiting to be stolen.

"This _is_ Judai we're talking about," Akefia stated, also annoyed the brat got away, "He could get lost in a wet paper bag, which is ironic with how he's able to use elements before Contracts..."

"And that's what I'm worried about..." Ryou murmured.

Akefia, wanting to assure his younger lover, squeezed the innocent boy's hand. "Don't worry, angel, I'm sure Judai found someone who fell for his charm," he reassured, ruffling his innocent lover's hair affectionately. "No one will take advantage of him without someone else saying something."

"Isn't Ayora rumored to have people who can use the elements _without_ a Contract?" Bakura asked, seeing people do things the most skilled Contractors couldn't.

"Yes, little demon," Akefia confirmed, turning his attention towards the youngest of the three. "It's part of what makes Ayora such a dangerous force."

"You know, half of the culture here is similar to ours," Ryou pointed out, looking at the bright colors used for the clothing dyes, "And there's a smell similar to the stew nursemaids make to get children to eat more vegetables."

"See?" Akefia murmured with a dismissive wave of his hand, "he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Sakura: ... Why does Jehu appear to be the voice of reason when Haou-chame got mad at the evil NPC?<p>

Die: Simple- because Haou would lose his cool if someone threatened Jehu.

Haou: Damn straight. *is holding Jehu to him protectively*

Sakura: ... *gives in to their logic*

Die: ... I wonder where everyone went off to.

Yami: Why, to enjoy the festival!

Sakura: ... How did you get in here?


	6. Chapter 3 - Reunion

Sakura: Yugioh GX and all related franchise do not belong to me or my partner Die. All we got are the OCs and the plot. Sorry for this, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Reunions<em>

"Man, you'd think it would be a lot harder to walk into the palace these days..." Fubuki remarked, calmly walking next to his lover and future mate into the courtyard of the castle. Yusuke sighed as they passed guards and servants alike, ashamed that the brunet was right. He spotted slicked back black hair a ways in front of them and noticed he was with company, which was strange since Manjoume's banishment and Koharu's death. "Misawa!" he called, hoping to get the attention of his commanding officer and company.

Daichi's company stiffened at the voice, but the officer smiled easily, calming him with a few words before turning to Yusuke. "Yes, Fujiwara-san?" he asked politely, his eyes widening at the sight of the redhead between the other two though he remained mum about the subject.

"Who are these two?" Yusuke asked, motioning his friend to reveal the other two. And when he hesitantly did, Fubuki and Yusuke gasped in shock and disbelief. Standing before them was Manjoume, as tall and proud as ever. But who he had asleep in his arms was what really surprised the two elder men. In Manjoume's arms – sleeping in a bridal style position – was Judai-sama!

"Manjoume, you found him!" Fubuki cried out in joy, causing some of the servants to stop and stare at the group in disbelief. When they saw their missing prince, asleep and safe, they ran to tell their king the good news.

"Shut the fuck up!" the ravenet hissed, arms tightening protectively around his burden. "You'll wake him!"

"Where did you find him?" Yusuke asked, calming his lover down and introducing Hibiki to the two ravenets.

After a polite hello was exchanged, Manjoume answered, "You wouldn't believe me, but he was walking around Aorta! He ran into a nasty noble that wanted to harm him for an accident. Thanks to my disguise," Manjoume moved his cloak as best as he could to show the soldier's uniform he sneaked so he could visit at odd intervals, "he backed off pretty quickly."

"Misawa-san, how did you find them?" Yusuke turned his attention towards the Captain of the Guard, after giving Manjoume a nod in thanks.

Daichi shrugged. "I was patrolling when I heard Manjoume here scolding Judai-sama over eating about half of the fried shrimp at the festival," he explained, distractedly reaching over to run a hand over the brunet's skin as if trying to reassure himself his youngest mate-to-be was still in the elder's arms.

"Boy, this'll make Haou-" Fubuki began, but a loud cry of anger and disbelief stopped him and awoke the brunet from his nap. As Judai yawned out his tiredness, Haou — followed by Jehu — stormed over towards the group with anger the dominant emotion in his topaz eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!" Haou commanded, startling Judai with the sound of his familiar voice.

"Haou-nii-chan?" the younger brunet asked, looking to his right to see if the person was really his long-forgotten brother.

Haou immediately stopped dead still, his anger derailed at the voice of his lost brother. "Judai?" he whispered, not entirely sure whether to believe it.

Manjoume slowly put his younger mate on his feet, keeping his arms out in case Judai lost his balance. Haou's eyes widened at the site of the younger brunet, and he slowly moved closer to him.

Judai looked back at Manjoume hesitantly, but upon receiving a tight nod, he rushed forward to hug his brother. "Haou-nii-chan!"

The shock Haou felt quickly dispersed and he returned Judai's hug, but more hesitant. "Judai," he whispered, "you're safe..."

"Haouie," the younger brunet murmured, cuddling into his brother before he squirmed out of the elder's embrace to bounce into Manjoume's arms again.

Haou raised an eyebrow when he saw Manjoume but didn't make any moves to greet him. "So where did you find him?" the king asked.

"I found him in Aorta, Haou-sama," Manjoume answered, slightly reassured by Judai's presence. "A noble was attempting to punish him over an accident on his part when I saved him."

Haou gave Manjoume a thankful nod. "So where is Edo?"

The panic on the ravenet's face gave everyone the answer. "I'm not aware of his exact whereabouts, Haou-sama," he managed, taking courage in the reassuring solidness of Daichi at his side, "but he's somewhere in the festival."

"Yusuke-" the soldier stood ready for command "-go back into town and look for Edo, and tell him his banishment is over."

After an obedient "Yes, sir!" was given, Haou's attention turned to the other adult male.

"Fubuki-" said man shivered at the slight glare given to him "-Manjoume, Daichi, report to my study, and you may follow too, young one," Haou addressed the last part to Hibiki, giving him a gentle nod. The aforementioned men quickly did as commanded, heading straight to the study, with Hibiki close by to his future mate. Judai was about to follow, but his brother held him back.

"Judai, I want you to follow Jehu to his suite. You look tired, so finish that nap before going, okay?" Haou gently guided his brother to the bluenet next to him.

"Can't I just sleep with Jun-kun, Haou-nii-chan?" the brunet asked, chocolate eyes pleading with their topaz counterparts.

"I need to have a word with Manjoume, so it will take a while." Haou fought the pleading eyes with expertise. "_And_ you're not three years old anymore..."

"But-!" Judai tried to protest, but Haou's stern look killed it.

"Go on, Judai-sama," Manjoume encouraged gently. "I'll come back for you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay..." Judai followed the bluenet to his suite, the traveling he did getting him again. Daichi watched him go with longing eyes before he turned to Haou, following after his older mate.

Edo cursed as he fell to the ground, a familiar bluenet hovering over him in a mocking stance. "Why?" he breathed, struggling to get to his feet again before a boot on his back pressed him back down.

"Simple," the dark baritone voice answered, "to fully get my revenge. I found out how you _really_ destroy the Star, and it doesn't involve royal blood..."

Edo raised his head to glare defiantly into pale blue eyes. "Why would you want to do that?" he demanded.

"Haou," the bluenet spat out the king's name bitterly, "wants the Star to fully destroy Yubel-sama. I can't let that happen."

Edo's eyes widened in realization. "You're not Ryo!" His sapphire glare regained strength, "Who are you, what have you done to the _real_ Ryo!?"

"I _am_ the real Ryo," the bluenet contradicted, "it was the Ryo you knew before who was the fake."

"No, your auras are different!" Edo denied. "Yours reeks of... Black Magic..." the silveret whispered, his face draining of blood as he croaked, "You're-!"

The bluenet cursed colorfully at Edo's discovery. Moving swiftly, he placed his boot on Edo's head and pushed down _hard_, cracking the silveret's head against the cobblestone and knocking him unconscious. "You cannot get him back, mortal," he growled stiffly. "This body is _mine_."

Not wanting the other male to be found, he picked up the unconscious silveret and ran into the shadows, using his ancient magic to teleport to his host's home. He dumped Edo carelessly on the couch, striding towards his room when he stopped in the doorway, his hand clenching at the doorframe to keep him from collapsing as he clutched at his heart.

"Damn," the bluenet choked out, cursing his host's weak heart. The attack lasted for a few minutes, fading into a dull pain he was used to and could ignore most of the time. He finished his journey to his room, returning to the living room with a few lengths of plastic rope specially cursed with Black Magic. The villain made quick work of tying the silveret tightly. Then he began to pace, trying to think of a way to keep the boy silent that didn't involve murdering him. He cursed soundly, angry that this brat was his host's-

A devilish smirk found its way onto the villain's face, and the dark bluenet turned to look at the _attractive_ boy with hate and lust. He walked over and took a seat on the armchair next to the fireplace. He figured that it would be more fun if the boy was awake, so he decided to play the waiting game.

Hibiki sat himself down hesitantly in Haou's conference room, his gaze on his hands rather than the concerned gazes of either of his intended mates.

"Hibiki, are you okay?" Yusuke asked, petting the red hair in a comforting manner. The boy nodded, biting his lip.

"Common, Biki-chan, we know you're nervous," Fubuki tried to reason, "You can tell us." Reassured slightly by the brunet's assurance, he reached out and grabbed Fubuki's hand, blushing as he clasped his fingers around the thief's hand.

Just then, Haou entered the room, a serious aura around him that stated 'No nonsense!' Hibiki flushed, instantly pulling away from the brunet and looking down in fear. "Now, you have some idea as to why you all are here?" the king asked, his tone calm and serious. Hibiki was trembling lightly, the focus of Yusuke's attention while Fubuki just nodded at Haou distractedly. "Fubuki, you have left without proper explanation as to the reason-" Fubuki shrunk back at this. "- but seeing as you have returned with this young man, I'll forgive you this time."

Hibiki gulped at the mention of him, burying his face in Yusuke's shoulder in fright. "Um, not to be ungrateful, Haou-sama, but why?" Fubuki asked, a bit shocked the king would be so... forgiving. Haou gave a light chuckle at the dumbfounded group.

"Let's just say I'm in a much better mood now than I was when I woke up this morning and leave it at that," the brunet stated. "Now," Haou was back to a serious manner with this statement, "I would like your help. As you have already seen, people from other countries are attending this year's festival. They will be expecting something other than what is really here. I need you to separate and act as hosts and ambassadors."

Daichi nodded. "Of course, Haou-sama," he replied.

Manjoume scowled slightly but nodded as well. "I will follow Daichi's example for now."

Fubuki gave an easy grin. "You got it, Haou-sama!"

Yusuke dipped his head. "As you wish, Haou-sama."

Hibiki blushed an even deeper shade of red. "I would love to assist you, Haou-sama," he whispered shyly, "but I'm from Human Country, not Ayora. It wouldn't be right for me to do so."

"Well, if you don't think you can, just follow Fubuki and Yusuke. If you run into humans, you're more than welcome to help," Haou replied kindly to the young boy but seethed inwardly at how submissive he acted around authority figures.

Hibiki bowed deeply, scurrying behind Yusuke, glad to be out of the other male's glare. _Haou-sama is _far_ scarier in person than he is in rumors... and according to Father's accounts as to how my parents died_...

"You are dismissed." Haou waved his hand towards the door calmly, expecting them to take leave.

Manjoume did not leave, however, and Daichi tarried by the door waiting for him. "Haou-sama, let me make this perfectly clear to you now," the ravenet stated, bristling. "My loyalty is to Judai-sama first and foremost. As such, if _any_ of your orders interfere with his health and happiness in any way, I _won't_ obey them."

Haou returned Manjoume's seriousness with his own. "And if I find you _have_ neglected my brother because of my orders _or_ harm him in _any way_-" Haou's topaz eyes glowed as everything in the room seemed to respond to his silent command "-you'll find out _why_ Fulls are so _dangerous_..."

"Manjoume!" Daichi cried, grabbing the elder's arm in an attempt to save his intended mate. Indeed, at the reminder of his younger mate, Manjoume softened slightly, giving a firm nod to the brunet as he permitted Daichi to drag him from the room.

"You know, Yam," Yugi began, walking fingers intertwined with his mate, "Ayora isn't so bad."

"No, Aibou," the elder agreed, "it really isn't."

"Judai!" Ryou's voice echoed loudly through the square, panic edging into the tone. "Judai!"

"Was that-?" Yami tried at asked, but his worried hikari dragged him towards the source of Ryou's cries. When they got there Yugi was quick to ask "What happened?"

"Judai ran off on us and we can't find him, midget," Bakura answered, having been forced to sit on a doorstep with his hands under his ass to ensure he wouldn't steal anything while his lovers were searching for their charge.

Yami growled, "Quit calling Aibou a 'midget', you no-good thief!"

Bakura stood up from his spot, popping his knuckles in preparation for a fight. "_Make_ me, Your Highness!"

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, having glanced over to see the youngest of the three ready to fight someone. He ran over, getting between them and stroking his mate. "I'm so sorry, Yami, I take my eye off him for one second and he acts up!"

Bakura growled out a clear "Let me at him!" before Ryou slapped a hand over the younger's mouth. Yami seemed to calm down a bit, though he gave Bakura a nasty look, which the white-haired male gladly returned.

"Look, you two," Akefia stated, swaggering up to them, "I know you want to take them out and compare, but trust me, there are children around who do _not_ need to see that, so keep it in your pants and do it on your own time, preferably not during my sex time." Yami and Bakura paled dramatically, making immature gagging noises while their ukes just looked like they would love to be somewhere less public.

"Some foul truth you speak! How are you this fine day?" a voice called from behind the group.

"Well enough, thank you," Yugi stated.

"Have you seen a boy with chocolate eyes and dark brown hair with an orange splash at the top?" Ryou asked, seeing as Bakura was still pretending to barf and Akefia was chuckling at the actions of his lover. "We can't find him, and I'm getting worried about him..."

"Yes, actually," answered the greenet next to the brunet who had spoken earlier, purposely standing in front of the nervous redhead, "he's at the palace, resting from his journey. How do you know Judai-sama?"

"We're his guardians," Akefia stated tersely, recovering himself enough to glare at the two.

"I assume he's found his mates then," Ryou stated, smiling softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes, but it's more like they found him!" the brunet exclaimed in excitement, his companions giving him a bland look.

"From your attire, I assume you're all from Magic Country?" the greenet asked politely.

"Yes, we are," Yami stepped in, "I am King Atemu, this young man-" the ruler gazed lovingly at his mate "-is my union mate Yugi. The three behind me are Ryou the Healer-" Ryou made a proper bow "-and his mates Thief King Akefia-" the tallest white-haired male gave a proud nod "-and my eternal rival Bakura." The youngest pale-haired male gave Yami a cruel glare while nodding to the small group. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Fujiwara Yusuke," the greenet stated, bowing slightly, "and this is my mate, Tenjoin Fubuki, otherwise known as the Blizzard Prince, and our companion Hibiki.

"Nice to meet ya!" Fubuki stated, grinning, while Hibiki just nodded, blushing.

"Ah, I've heard of you, Blizzard Prince." Akefia smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You're rumored to be my equal... care to prove it?"

Fubuki just smirked, a twist of his wrist producing the silveret's dagger and coin purse. "Top that."

Bakura smirked back, dangling Yami's belt from his fingers. "Does this count me in?"

A whimper from Akefia's direction had the two competing thieves look to see Hibiki tied up in the elder thief's arms bridal style. Akefia had a semi-cruel smile on his face as Bakura awed at his lover's skill while Fubuki stared dumbfounded someone got past _Yusuke_!

Yusuke looked to be panicking slightly, though the emotion was confined to his eyes. "Could you please put Hibiki down?" he asked, noticing the sheer terror in the boy's eyes. "He's not just Bucky's, you know."

"As soon as this competition is over, he'll be released!"

Fubuki could see the fear in Hibiki's eyes as well. "I forfeit!" he growled, tossing the items to Bakura. "Just leave Hibiki out of this!"

Akefia chuckled, though it didn't sound cruel and boastful like Fukubi and Yusuke thought it would. "Glad ta know you're trustworthy, Blizzard Prince." Hibiki was untied as the silveret said, leaving the terrified boy to run to his mates.

Hibiki indeed sprinted into Fubuki's arms, trembling fiercely and seeming to almost try to bury himself within the brunet's body, tears pricking at the corners of his tawny eyes. "You snatched our mate just to _test_ me!" Fubuki growled, holding the fiery-haired boy tightly to himself, Yusuke moving closer to them with his sword hand on the hilt of his blade.

"What of it?" Akefia asked lazily, rebuckling his dagger to his belt. "I didn't mean any harm in it."

"It's just how he is," Ryou defended his older mate, though he looked peeved, "you never know who you can trust among thieves, Akefia steals people who matter to his opponents to see if they wound sacrifice their pride and greed to keep them safe. Most don't."

"I would've rather you have taken _me_," Yusuke stated through bared teeth. "Hibiki didn't need to be put through that."

"The more precious and excitable the treasure, the more likely a surrender," Akefia stated, his smirk strained by his lover's displeased aura.

In a movement faster than they could follow, Yusuke had Akefia pinned to the wall, tendrils of darkness wrapped around the thief's body. "Be warned, thief," he snarled, eyes flashing, "one day that concept will gain you far more dangerous enemies than we are." Bristling as he stepped back, the greenet strode over to his mates and wrapped his arms around them, pulling the redhead close to his chest.

"Okay, we're getting too serious here!" Yugi intervened, having had enough. "If you're done trying to cause trouble, Akefia, let's head to the castle. I'd like to meet Judai's nii-san." And with that said, the smaller star-haired male strolled towards the direction of the far off castle.

Fubuki scooped Hibiki up into his arms, trotting after the boy behind Yami. "Hey, wait for me! Haou-sama'll kill me if I don't at least take you up there!" The others, seeing no reason to disobey Yugi, followed their King's mate as they were led by Fubuki, carrying Hibiki, and Yusuke to the castle to meet their host.

Edo let out a groan as he awoke with a splitting pain in his head. He tried to shrink in on himself, but something held his limbs still. A short look confirmed that he was tied down by the evil plastic, and to put icing on the cake, the plastic was reinforced with Black Magic. A sinister chuckle rang from his left, so Edo tried and succeeded into sitting up to say a few choice words to his capture.

"Good, you're awake," the dark bluenet stated, smirking as he yanked the smaller boy up into his arms and carried him through the small house until he could pin the silveret to his bed with its soft gray sheets. "It's _far_ more entertaining to abuse you awake than unconscious. Your screams will be _delicious_ when I make you mine."

"What the hell, you fiend!" Edo struggled against the confines on his wrists and ankles. But the elder would have any of that, so he secured the bindings—making sure to separate the boy's legs for easy access—to the bed frames. At the sight of the young warrior restrained and at his mercy, the wicked bluenet licked his lips. Edo cringed at the intense heat of the evil man's lust-filled eyes, trying to put as much hate and rebellion in his glare as possible.

The villain smirked, settling between the silveret's legs. "Mmm, I'm going to have fun _forcing_ the dominance out of you," he purred, pushing open the male's tunic to gain access to the virgin field that was Edo's chest.

Edo wasn't giving up without a fight. He growled and bucked as much as he could while trying to call his elements. He wasn't going to let this bastard win. He had too much at stake to let some minion have a one-nighter!

A single hand forced his hips down, effectively ending his struggling, and he inhaled a gasp at how much strength was in the action. "That's it," the elder encouraged, dipping down to press his lips harshly onto the younger's collar. "You know you want this just as much as I do, or at least your body does at any rate..."

"N-no!" the silveret cursed his stammer, and the fact that the villain's touch felt _way_ too good. The other just chuckled at the response and, just to prove his point, rubbed the younger's private area roughly.

Edo couldn't help it; he threw back his head and moaned aloud at the feeling. "See?" the bluenet asked, smirking. "You want me."

Edo growled. "Fuck off!"

The other male grinned wolfishly. "That's the idea," he purred, ripping the younger's leggings from him and staring at his prize with an unreadable look in his eyes.

The look unnerved the young silveret, feeling cold with all his clothing gone. The look seemed to speak for an inner war, though it wouldn't have been possible, since this bastard would have killed Ryo...

"Edo!" the man barked, his jaw tight as he continued fighting the inner battle, "I'm going to try to release you, and when I do, I want you to get out of here, all right? Run as far and as fast as you can."

The younger didn't hesitate to obey, giving a firm nod to confirm it. The real Ryo made quick work of the plastic rope—much to both their surprise—and Edo bolted out the room. He picked up an article of clothing on the way out of the room and sped with legs possessed with held-down fear and obedience towards the nearest village. No matter what got in his way, he ran until safety was his in the village.

Ryo, left behind, began to suffer for his impudence. He clutched his head in agony, the fierceness of his punishment even bringing the slightest hint of tears to his eyes and blood to his lips. "You fool!" he hissed out in a voice that was obviously not his, "you made me lose him!"

"I-it wa-s..." Ryo fought, but the pain worsened.

"I don't care what it was!" he growled, eyes flashing silver. "He was _mine_ until _you_ interfered!"

Ryo managed a satisfied smirked before saying, "Sorry, but I can't allow scum like to hurt what's _mine_!"

The spirit's anger was immense enough to give him his own body, and he yanked Ryo's head back by the hair, bending him backwards. "You own _nothing_!" he hissed angrily. "Everything you _had_ is _mine_!"

Ryo smirked. "There is _nothing_ you can do to take him away from me. You know as well as _I_ do how this kingdom works!"

The spirit yanked harder, bending down to bite Ryo on the neck hard enough to draw blood. "Yes, but it will not be _you_ he mates with but _me_," he spat harshly, licking at the crimson on his lips. "And then I will be able to dominate him _completely_."

The Elementalist snorted, grimacing at the sharp pain in his neck. "Then you know little about our mating habits, _Hell Kaiser_," the bluenet drawled the spirit's name out in insult. "Only his destined mate _can_ fully dominate, and even if you _were _able to do it, he'll always fight because _you don't have his trust like _I_ do_!"

"And _you_ know little about the nature of spirits, _Marufuji Ryo_," the other ground out, pushing his host down to the bed. "A spirit combines completely with his host, so I _am_ you." He smirked, shackling Ryo to the bed. "Now, since it's your fault I lost my prey, I think it's only fair _you_ satisfy me from the problem _you_ caused..."

* * *

><p>Sakura: I feel like such a derp for not noticing the missing chapter... Die-chan won't be able to add her comments right now, so no funny author's notes...<p>

Muses: *cheers*

Sakura: ;~;


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura: Thank you, readers, for your wonderful reviews!

Die: *sits* :3

Sakura: You look happy.

Die: I am, I'm in this story!

Sakura: ... Me and Die own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As Daichi and Manjoume wandered around the festival grounds, the elder ravenet sulked. "You can go back to Judai-sama, Manjoume-san," Daichi murmured, instinctively knowing what was making the other so much more prickly than usual. "I don't mind."

"No, you need my help with this," Manjoume declined, "I've been to at least six of the seven countries outside of Ayora, so I can help talk to the visiting folk." Just then, a pair of dragons and a pair of demons—both well dressed, so they had to be nobles—walked by them, seeming to be in a heated argument. The dominant dragon—a male with shining white scales on his chest, shoulders with frail looking wings, lower arms, knees, lower legs and ankles; his hair was a chestnut brown, falling over his handsome face in waves over his cold sapphire eyes—was arguing with a blond demon with dark bat wings and horns growing out of his hair. There were two other blonds, both submissive and shaking their heads at their respected mate.

"It'll be fine, Manjoume-san," Daichi replied, impulsively kissing the other male quickly on the cheek before walking over to the four and bowing. "Hello, and welcome to Ayora's capital of Aorta. I'm Misawa Daichi, Captain of the Guard here."

"Pleasure to meet you," the dragon man replied, bowing in return to Daichi.

The demon he was arguing with stared dumbly before also stating a "Hello".

"I am Seto Kaiba, the King of Dragon Country." The blond dragon with black wings and scales moves to the side of Seto. "And this is my mate, Katsuya."

"Nice ta meet ch'ya! You can call me Jou." The blond bowed to Daichi, who returned the gesture.

"It is an honor to meet you," Daichi replied diplomatically. "This here behind me is Manjoume Jun, my mate-to-be. Shall we escort you to Haou-sama's palace?"

"Yes, we would like that," answered Seto.

Daichi was just about to turn when the demon Seto was arguing with growled, "Hold on a minute! Give me a chance to introduce myself!"

"My apologies, my Lord," Manjoume stepped in. "Would you please give us your name, and that of your mate?"

The blond demon growled in approval. "I'm Mariku and this is my bitch-mate and hikari-pretty, Malik." Malik nodded his greeting, giving a warm smile.

"Thank you, would kindly follow us to the castle? I'm sure Haou-sama would like to meet you." Manjoume gestured to the castle off into the distance.

"Of course," Malik answered, glaring pointedly at his mate. "We would love to."

* * *

><p>Judai squirmed in bed, opening his chocolate eyes. "Jun-kun?" he whispered, searching for his mate before he frowned, drooping at the fact he was alone in the bedroom. "So it was all a dream, just like last time..."<p>

A chuckle drew Judai's attention to the door, the bluenet from before standing inside the door-way, though he was dressed differently. "Had a good dream?" he asked, his voice lighter than an hour ago.

Judai cocked his head cutely. "Who're you?" he asked, wondering if this was one of Ryou's patients.

"Hello, Judai-chan! It's nice to meet you again," the boy—who he noticed was the same age as him, meaning he wasn't the one from before—bowed, "I'm Johan."

"Again?" the brunet parroted, pouting in his confusion.

"Yes, you met me before you were kidnapped, about fourteen years ago," Johan answered, "Manjoume-san and Daichi-san wanted to see you before they went into town at Haou-sama's request, but you were still asleep."

Judai, confused as to how this person knew his mates, looked around the room more thoroughly and came to a startling conclusion. This wasn't his room back at Ryou's home. "Wait, then it wasn't a dream?" he yelped, chocolate eyes wide. "I really did find my Jun-kun and Dai-chan?"

"Yep!" Johan replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the brunet.

Judai beamed, ecstatic, before a thought occurred to him. "But then where are they?" he asked, a pitiful note to his voice.

"They're on an errand for your brother, Haou-sama," the bluenet reassured. Judai still didn't really look convinced. "If you want, we can look for them." Johan moved so the young prince could get up.

"Please!" Judai cried, jumping out of bed and bounding to the door. "I want my Dai-chan and Jun-kun!"

"Judai, I know you're excited," Johan tried to reason, "but you should calm down. You just returned after so many years, and Manjoume-san and Daichi-san might be in the castle even as we speak. If we leave without telling someone, they'll panic."

"I don't care!" Judai stated, fire in his chocolate eyes. "I want to be with my Jun-kun and my Dai-chan!" The door opened just then, revealing the two people Judai wanted, Manjoume rubbing his nose as if he had just sneezed. "Jun-kun!" Judai cried, tackling the ravenet happily and nuzzling his collarbone affectionately. Manjoume stiffened before returning the hug with hesitance. Johan looked confused while Daichi gave his older lover an understanding smile. "Dai-chan!" the youngest cried upon realization that both of his mates were there and tugged the other ravenet into his embrace as well. Johan had to giggle at the cute scene while Daichi gave a startled yelp and Manjoume warmed up to the hug.

Manjoume relaxed into Daichi's arms, his arms tight around Judai. "Judai-sama," he chuckled lightly, "I _did_ tell you I was coming back, didn't I?"

"But I thought that was a dream!" Judai whined, the argument logical in his mind.

Manjoume chuckled, reaching over to pet the fluffy chocolate locks of his youngest intended mate. "Judai-sama, even if it _was_ a dream, I would _never_ leave you if you wanted me to stay." Johan had to coo at the cute scene, causing the three to remember he was there. Manjoume coughed in embarrassment. "Well, um... I think Haou-sama wanted us to gather in the main throne room to meet the Kings and Queens of the Seven Countries..."

Judai pouted. "Aw, but do you have to leave me alone again?" he whined, clinging to the older boys stubbornly with his puppy-dog pout already turning down his bottom lip.

"Not this time," Daichi answered gladly, "There are two specific people among the royals who are tripping over themselves to see you safe."

"Who?" Judai asked, cocking his head cutely and blinking.

"We don't know who they are, but they did look to be from Magic Country-"

"Ryou!" Judai cried, looking pale from worry.

"It's all right, Judai-sama," Manjoume soothed, ruffling the fluffy chocolate hair. "We'll go see them right now, would you like that?"

"Yes! I must have made Ryou so worried!" Judai had his lovers dragged to the door, Johan following behind in concern.

Manjoume just fought back a smile. _Ah, it's good to be home with you again, Judai-sama_...

* * *

><p>"Karen! Where are you, girl?" Jim cried, looking for his long-time friend Karen the Crocodile. "I need to get back lil turtle, wher- OW!" The Aussie tripped on something that looked suspiciously like stone steps. When he looked up, the sight of a sinister temple made his mouth run dry. <em>Oh shit<em>! "Karen!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet, "Karen!"

A low growl came from behind him, and he turned to see a large jet-black wolf with yellow eyes staring at him, its fur bristling as it dropped the blue tapestry in its mouth and carefully set its paws over the edges of the fabric. "I thought I told you not to come back here, Jim Cook," it snarled, ears twisting back.

"My apologies, Kuro-sama, I had no intentions of disobeying you. I'll leave at once," Jim moved to leave, knowing that Karen would be all right, but a growl from Kuro stopped him in his tracks.

"No!" the wolf snarled, lunging forward with eyes glowing. "You disrespected my Ryuugi-koi once, I won't permit you to do it again!"

"And I won't," Jim promised, staying as calm as possible.

"You won't," the wolf promised darkly, its own dark aura of magic swirling around it, "because I'll ensure you never insult anyone again!"

Jim started to feel immense pain before Kuro's words fully left its mouth, he hunched into himself as his form changed to something more beast-like. Kuro snorted at him disdainfully, tucking its tail up and picking up the tapestry before running off again, changing day into night.

* * *

><p>Yami gave an impressed whistle at the large throne room. It was very tasteful in decor and design, at least by a Mage's standard. A quick look around showed that he wasn't the only one amazed by the room as the royals and nobles of the Seven Kingdoms each gave the room their own approval. Not really a surprise, seeing as it was a blend of all their cultures.<p>

The double doors opened to reveal the golden-eyed king every royal had wanted and dreaded to meet, behind him a fine bluenet male. One of the women present, the new Queen of Human Country, made great haste to him with her purple-black hair flowing behind her. From what the star-haired king could see, Haou wasn't too pleased to see her, and the noble behind him further retreated into the king's side.

"Hane-koi!" she squealed, glomping him delightedly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, my Hane-koi! Don't worry, I already made all the arrangements!"

The brunet raised an eyebrow, pushing her off him. "For?"

She giggled, taking his hand. "Our wedding, silly!"

"I'm sorry to say this, Lady Rei," Haou responded, removing his hand from her grip with forced gentleness, "but I have no desire to wed you." The woman gave a dramatic gasp of shock as the men from the kingdoms—other than Human—gave Haou silent looks of approval. The bluenet sighed in relief but tensed greatly when a tall man, well-muscled from training and dressed in finery fit for a king, came up behind Lady Rei with a polite smile forced on his face.

"Come, my Lady," he murmured, taking the girl's hand. "Haou-sama must have a reason for inviting us here, ne?"

"No!" she yelled, stomping her foot childishly. "Hane-koi is mine! We were promised to each other!"

"I will acknowledge that, Lady Rei," Haou stated through clenched teeth, quickly losing his patience with the girl, "but the conditions of our contract stated I would only go through with the affair provided I did not meet my destined mate, and if I found said mate after the consummation, I could immediately file for divorce and pursue my mate."

"I don't see any mate!" she spat triumphantly, eyes gleaming. "You can't evoke that clause, Hane-koi, unless there _is_ a mate you can produce and prove yours!"

Haou gave the seemingly clever girl his best glare, "He's taken ill and can't make it tonight," the king lied through his teeth—though he kept his voice, tone and face in a steady poker face—and hoped the bluenet behind him would take the hint and leave.

She smirked. "Prove it. They say the destined mate of one of your kind can use any power their mate has, so prove it, otherwise I'll declare war on Ayora for failing to fulfill your contract!"

Haou's expression told all who were smart that he didn't care about her childish threat. "Only when full mating has occurred," Haou corrected the ignorant girl, keeping his ear on Jehu's progress to the hidden door made for such occasions. The man behind Lady Rei seemed to be trying to get a look behind the hosting king.

Her eyebrow twitched as she growled, unwilling to concede defeat. In fact, she was so unwilling that she darted forward before anyone could stop her and pressed her lips to Haou's. Haou was quick to remove her and was doing well to hold back the grimace of disgust wanting control of his face. The double doors opening again brought everyone's attention—save Lady Rei's companion—to the four people standing there.

"Judai!" came two cries as Ryou and Yugi pushed their way through the crowd towards the brunet. They each gave him a hug before Ryou went into his famous 'Beserk Mother Mode'.

"Where have you been, I was worried sick about you!" the white-haired male scolded, his hands on his hips and his eyes gleaming dangerously. "And how many times have I told you not to wander off like that, you only end up getting lost, and Kami knows that you just attract trouble like a magnet! I'm surprised you're still in one piece!"

Judai shrunk back at the scolding words, his eyes tearing over in guilt. "I'm sorry, Mama!" Manjoume bristled at the sight of the younger royal's tears, standing protectively in front of the brunet.

Ryou blinked at the sight of such a dark entity protecting the brunet but recognized it was time to back down before his head was forcibly removed by the silver-eyed man glaring at him. "It's all right, Judai, you're safe now."

"Jun-kun…" Judai hugged his mate from behind, happy Ryou didn't attack him.

Manjoume smirked at his youngest lover's exuberance, reaching around to pet the fluffy chocolate locks. "I'll never let you get hurt, Judai-sama," he whispered, twisting to press a quick kiss to the royal's forehead. "I promise."

Daichi just shook his head at the cute scene between his mates, though was holding back chuckles at Manjoume's overprotectiveness. Judai turned then, beaming at the soldier. "Dai-chan!" he chirped, running over to tackle Daichi, nuzzling his collarbone happily. Everyone looking at the random scene had to chuckle—in humor or nervousness—at the cuteness.

"No, no, get away from me, NO!" Jehu cried, and Haou whipped around with topaz eyes gleaming dangerously to confront whoever it was who was threatening his secret love.

Lady Rei's companion seemed to ignore the cries of his prey and that glare burning a hole in his back as his grip on the bluenet's arm tightened. "My, my, Jehu-chan!" he exclaimed in a sickly-sweet voice, "You've grown over the years..." A perverted smile only Jehu and Haou could see found its way onto the noble's lips as his eyes gleamed evilly.

Haou's jaw tightened and his elements responded to his anger by attacking the man, only his ice element pushing the terrified Jehu towards the ruler. "If he does not want you touching him, then you don't touch him, got it?" the brunet growled, darkness swirling around him defensively while a little bit of it broke off to inspect the bluenet for any injuries.

"What he wants isn't relevant," the man stated coolly, everyone in the room shocked that someone was daring enough to challenge Ayora's king. After dusting off imaginary dust from his still-perfect clothing, he answered, "Because he's _my_ property."

Jehu whimpered at that, and Haou's hair almost seemed to bristle like a dog's hackles. "I found Jehu and his brother abandoned in the forest fourteen years ago, Jehu on the brink of death and Johan crying his little eyes out, clearly unable to nurse his brother back to health. I do believe _any_ claim you might have held over him was forsaken in that instant."

"Well, that can be explained easily." The noble brushed off the accusation as if unimportant, a fake polite smile on his face. "They were stolen from me by thieves. The mongrels even told me after they were captured that he was dead and the baby sold off somewhere." The atmosphere of the room was getting cold and dense—figuratively and literally—as the two glared at each other. Lady Rei was confused, since she never met the ridiculously girly (in her opinion) bluenet in her life!

From the other side of the room, a loud growl broke the silence, and when they turned, it was to see a large hulking black-furred beast, its muzzle twisted into a snarl and its large paws planted firmly on the ground with claws extended while its tail stood upright, bristling at the challenge.

"Did somebody piss off the Night Wolf again recently?" questioned the muscular Queen of Beast Country. Her subjects withdrew as they looked for anyone missing from their party, while Johan looked at the grotesque beast that seemed eerily familiar to him.

The beast's tail drooped under the stare and it slowly padded forward to stand forlornly in front of Johan, head lowered shamefully with its ears to either side. "Jim!" the younger bluenet cried as realization hit him. Jim gave a pathetic whine at Johan's cry, thinking his mate was disgusted with his cursed form.

Johan hugged Jim's head, gently petting his ears. "Aw, Jim, what did you do?" he murmured, brushing his cheek along Jim's soft raven fur. The beast gave a little whine again, nuzzling his mate's stomach sadly with his muzzle.

"Johan," Haou ordered quietly, "go take Jim to my study. We'll ask him later." The youth did as ordered, leading his mate to the study. Haou turned his attention, keeping Jehu close—and a closer eye on the obvious Prince Tatsuya—as he finally greeted his guests. "Thank you for coming, and before something else tries to ruin the evening, I would be honored to welcome you all to my kingdom and home. Feel free to do as you please, within reason, of course."

"You are most kind," Seto stated. "Thank you."

Haou nodded, slightly pleased when the other rulers repeated the pleasantry. As soon as he realized the human prince was staring lecherously at Jehu, however, he let out a low growl and stalked off with the bluenet, grabbing Judai by the arm as he passed and dragging them both to his study, Daichi and Manjoume close behind.

"What do you think happened to Jim?" Daichi asked, hoping to distract his king before elemental chaos ensued... again.

"He likely antagonized Kuro the Great Wolf again," the royal stated, barely keeping a hold on his temper.

"Again?" Jehu asked, calming down from the... unwanted meeting with his former master. His grip on the golden eyed king tightened at the thought of the human prince.

"It is Jim's story to tell, not mine," the king stated, fury seizing him again when he felt his intended shudder fearfully.

"Calm down, Haou-sama," Manjoume said calmly. "The castle is shaking and I'm sure most of our guests don't want it falling..."

Golden eyes closed, their owner taking a huge breath before letting it out. He almost seemed to be warring with himself for control, desperate for a push towards sanity and calm. A comforting squeeze from his intended fully calmed the king down, giving the bluenet a thankful smile for the encouragement.

"How do you think Johan is taking this?" Judai asked, trying to keep up with his brother's long strides.

"Who knows?" Manjoume asked, striding forward to lift Judai into his arms since he was better able to match the king's pace. They reached the doors to the study in no time, the doors pushed back by Haou's freed arm. The group blinked in unison when the sight of Johan kneeling beside the transformed Jim, who was on his back, as he rubbed the furred belly of his future lover gleefully. Jim's shaggy black tail wagged on the floor as the beast panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth much like a dog's would in the same position. A cough from Haou announced the group's presence, Johan giving a startled jump from the unexpected sound while Jim growled at the group for having stopped his belly rubs.

Manjoume's silver eyes traveled thoughtfully over Jim's form, taking note of the sharp teeth and claws. _I bet that body's good for fighting..._

"What happened?" Daichi asked, looking at the two curiously.

"Jim wasn't calming down, so I thought I'd rub his belly," Johan answered sheepishly. "It works for dogs, so why not?"

Jim let out a little grumble almost as if to say 'I'm not a dog', but he turned his head to press his muzzle against his love's arm. Johan pet the horrific head in response, while Haou situated himself behind his work desk.

"Jim," the king commanded, "can you speak?"

The beast looked at Johan, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Not... really..." he ground out in a growling voice. "It's... really... hard."

"Then may our comrades and I explain to everyone?" A snort confirmed Jim's acceptance. Johan smiled softly, pillowing himself on his love's broad shoulder as he waited for the story to begin. "As you all know, like Jehu and Johan, Jim wasn't born in Ayora. He came from somewhere overseas, he didn't say where, that didn't believe Kuro-sama existed and the story of her lover a myth." Haou nodded to Yusuke, who arrived sometime after Jim's sudden appearance.

Manjoume nodded, hushing Judai when he looked like he was about to protest. Hibiki, who was holding Fubuki's hand as he too came in, shrunk closer to the brunet when he caught sight of the beast _and_ Haou in the same room.

"As such, he wouldn't join us when we would give thanks to Kuro-sama and her lover after a victory," Yusuke continued, delivering the story in such a factual way that no one could help but feel he spoke the truth and held the weight of knowledge upon his brow. "Kuro-sama is a very allowing goddess, but if there is one thing she will not stand for, it is the disrespect of her lover."

"When Jim finally did indulge in thanking the gods," Haou told them, "he thanked her but neglected her lover. For that, she appeared before me for the first time since she stole the Seven-Sided Star... all to rip his eye out in front of the entire company."

"Then why did she turn him into _this_?" Johan hugged his love when Jehu emphasized the horrific beastly form of Jim.

"Kuro-sama is well known for keeping a grudge, as well as promises..." Haou seemed to tense at what he just stated.

"Is something wrong, Haou-sama?" Yusuke asked quietly, well aware of the side attempting to sneakily press against him for comfort.

"It's just that... never mind, it's not important." Haou brushed off Yusuke's concern.

"If you say so," the greenet replied, unconvinced, before turning to Fubuki. "Bucky, I'm tired. Can we go back home?"

"Well, you now know," Haou made to stand, everyone following suit, "If you'll excuse me, I have royals and nobles to properly greet. Have a good night."

* * *

><p>Edo panted harshly, warring with himself. He knew he shouldn't go back, that the spirit possessing Ryo was obviously dangerous, but he just... he was... ugh, he couldn't even admit it to himself in his head!<p>

But first things first, he _had_ to warn Haou. If Hell Kaiser was on the loose, looking for a way to destroy the Star, then Yubel was fully awakening and the Kingdoms were about to war again! He'd warn Haou—even if it killed him—and then return to Ryo. _Hopefully it won't be too late_...

The bluenet was once again subdued within Hell Kaiser's mind, chained there docilely while the spirit set about fixing the mistake his host had caused. He smirked to himself, his Black Magic telling him he was close. "Oh Edo," he purred, "your ass is _mine_."

Though Ryo wasn't fighting back, he was carefully and _very_ quietly planning his escape from this mad man's fierce grip. _Hold on, Edo, get to Haou-sama safely, please!_ he prayed, doing his best to appear as docile as possible. He did have years of practice.

Hell Kaiser licked his lips at the sight of the boy cowering in the corner of the hut unaware of his presence. Oh, he imaged that the younger male was so _tight_...

But the sight of villagers held him back as Edo drew their attention to himself. The wicked spirit cursed when they gladly offered his prey help and protection. The evil man had to hold back his magic so the simpletons didn't notice him and send an escorted message to the king. No need to draw attention to himself when grabbing one measly boy would solve multiple problems.

Especially since Edo was so over-confident that he refused a companion after obtaining a horse from the villagers (after promising to return the equine afterwards, of course). Hell Kaiser smirked to himself in anticipation as he prepared himself to acquire his prey.

The silveret was a few hours outside the village before Hell Kaiser struck. Before he knew it, Edo was on the dirt floor of the one of the forest roads with the elder on top smirking gleefully in lust. The horse, startled by the attack, ran full gallop back to its home.

He leaned forward, running his tongue along the silveret's ear. "You taste fearful," he stated darkly, smirking. "I like that."

"Let me go, dammit!" the warrior cried, struggling against the stronger male.

Hell Kaiser laughed, a cruel sound. "No, I don't think I will."

The silveret warrior let out a growl, "You're too late!"

The villain gave a look of confusion. "Why? I have you here, and that's all that matters." He harshly nipped at his captive's throat, drinking in the pained cry he had elicited.

"I already sent word to Haou-sama ahead of me before I left. So have fun getting past his guard, you bastard!" Edo exclaimed, happy at the enraged snarl the possessed bluenet gave at the news.

Hell Kaiser had never wanted to kill someone so much in his life. "You little bitch!" he growled, "you little whore, you think you're so _smart_ by going around me, don't you?"

"Very," the younger answered cockily, giving the mad man one of his famous smirks.

"I'll teach you!" he growled, raising his hand to hit the smaller male when he let out a yelp, clutching at his chest as his body's heart condition spiked and his host began fighting him for control.

Edo took the attack as a chance to escape, and wiggled out of Hell Kaiser's grip before the elder could stop him and ran as fast as he could. Though he was calm on the outside, Edo was praying to _every_ deity who'd listen for Ryo to live. And that the attack killed the bastard, leaving Ryo free, just to be safe.

Kaiser snarled, easily wresting back control when Edo wasn't nearby to give Ryo a reason to fight, and used his magic to teleport in front of the other boy, catching him without expending any effort.

Edo wasn't going to lose this time; the younger bit down hard on the spirit-possessed man in hopes of being released.

"Edo!" a voice cried in pain, through the arms constricted on the silveret. But wait, that wasn't the harsh cadence of Hell Kaiser, it was-

The silveret let go of his bite at find Ryo's eyes not glazed and hardened by the evil possessing him. "What's going on!" he cried in frustration, Ryo holding the younger even more tightly thankful for his safety.

"I don't know," the bluenet admitted, reaching up to caress the silveret's cheek gently with his thumb, "but when you're like this, it's easier to fight off that asshole." _To keep you safe_.

"Well, then we must stay together!" Edo cried in determination, "if my presence keeps him at bay, then we'll just have to travel back together."

"No!" Ryo cried. "He comes out when I sleep... and I can't let him just hurt you to save myself some peace of mind."

"But-!" Ryo placed a finger over Edo's lips, silencing him instantly.

"As soon as I say so, run," Edo made an attempt to protest but the elder cut him off, "I mean it, Edo! I'll hold him off as best as I can, just run and don't look back. Haou-sama _has_ to know the dangers first hand. More than just his life's in danger with Yubel's revival!"

"I don't want to leave you," the Phoenix whispered softly, "not like this..."

"Better me than someone else," Ryo reasoned, "at least my heart holds _him_ back some."

"Your- your heart?" Edo stuttered, sapphire eyes wide. "What's wrong with your heart!"

"It's something I've had all my life but never knew about till when that bastard possessed me fourteen years back when Koharu-san poisoned me..." Edo looked more worried than before. "I honestly don't know what's wrong, but I can honestly say I'm glad I was cursed with it."

"Are- Does- When-" Edo swallowed back the half-formed beginnings in his mouth. "Do you know how it'll affect your lifespan?"

"No," the former soldier stated sadly, then gave his future love a weak smile.

Edo's heart was crashing in his chest and he hugged the elder close to him. "Don't make me leave you!" he whimpered, "Don't make me!"

"If you don't, you'll be taken by the psycho for sure, and I can't have that!" Ryo turned his comrade back to the path he was heading before Hell Kaiser stopped him. "Run, and don't look back."

"No," Edo whispered, grip tightening in the other boy's cloak, "I won't leave you to die."

"But you must," Ryo asserted, "I'll find you again, even if it takes eons." The mercury-haired male looked ready to cry. Ryo turned the boy away from him and gave a strong push as he shouted, "Run!"

Edo didn't hesitate to follow the order, but his heart wanted to just run back. _I'm sorry, Ryo,_ he thought, _so very sorry_...

* * *

><p>"Boy, this day has just been one excitement after another!" Fubuki exclaimed as he fell ungracefully onto the bed he used to sleep in years back.<p>

Hibiki nodded, standing in the doorway. "Are you sure about this?" he asked awkwardly. "Dusty, Price, and I don't mind staying at an inn."

"Hey, if you're going to be our mate, we at least need to give you a place to call home!" Yusuke shook his head at energetic way his lover pointed that out, even if he was more than pleased the youth was staying with them.

The redhead looked down, blushing and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "So which room will I be sleeping in?"

"Any room you want," Yusuke answered before the thief could scare the poor boy farther.

"I'll just stay in there," he murmured, padding over to the couch and curling up on it.

"Oh no you don't!" Fubuki cried, jumping in front of the startled boy. "You are my future mate, not some unwanted house guest ya wouldn't say 'no' to! I have plenty of rooms for you to choose from, you taking one isn't a bother!" Yusuke sighed at the shocked expression on Hibiki's face, wondering if this would break him or let some of Koharu's old spirit to shine through.

The redhead looked startled before softly crying. "No one's ever been so _nice_ to me before!" he sobbed, tawny eyes gleaming as he buried his face in the brunet's chest.

Fubuki looked ready to panic when the younger's face came to his chest for comfort, but quick thinking on his part caused him to hug the boy as he cried out his joy. "Shhh, it's okay now," he soothed, lifting up the smaller boy, "I won't let anything happen to you." Yusuke smiled softly at the scene and began to pet the younger's red hair lovingly.

"I-I think I'm starting to believe it..." Hibiki snuggled into the warm embrace while soaking up the attention being given his hair like a dry sponge.

"Believe what?" the guard asked gently, not pausing in his stroking.

"That I'm safe and protected by you," came the sweet reply.

Yusuke leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his youngest lover's forehead. "Always," he promised.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Suke-kun, you are so sweet!<p>

Die: MINE! *cuddles Yusuke to her chest*

Sakura: Well, if we're glomping the bishies... *Glomps Jim*

Die: *petting Yusuke* So pretty :3

Haou: *ends chapter before he goes mad*


End file.
